Los Guardianes: La batalla de los dioses (Prólogo)
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Dos años después de vencer a Ke Pa Po y Tigresa han seguido con su vida juntos pero un día tres seres aparecen queriendo destruir a los guardianes para ser nombrados dioses, los guardianes tendrán que enfrentar a dos seres místicos y antiguos para defender el mundo (prólogo de una nueva historia)
1. Chapter 1

**La batalla contra falsos dioses**

Han pasado más de dos años desde que Po derrotó a Ke Pa, en ese tiempo el y Tigresa comenzaron su nueva vida juntos, los dos estaban casados ya, Po estaba entrenando en el patio como siempre lo hacia cuando apareció una figura detrás de el.

Podrías parar un momento Po me dan ganas de entrenar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po se dio la vuelta sonriendo-

Como estas o mejor dicho como están? -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a su esposa la cual ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo, llego con ella y le dio un beso tallando su vientre-

Estamos bien, pero también alguien esta un poco inquieta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo su vientre, ella usaba un vestido rojo de manga corta para que así no tuviera problemas al moverse- uf uf...la bebe esta pateando -Tigresa sujeto su vientre sonriendo-

Veamos -dijo Po sonriendo, toco el vientre de Tigresa y sintió un ligera patada- vaya que si será muy fuerte -Po puso su cabeza en el vientre de Tigresa sintiendo el movimiento de su hija-

Jejeje espero que no sea una niña traviesa como su padre lo era -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- también espero que hayas hecho todo lo que te pedí para poner el palacio a salvo para cuando nazca la bebe

Si cuando este por nacer quitare todas las armaduras, espadas y objetos filosos, también compongo una canción para cuando sea hora de dormir -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintió complacida- bueno escuche que Víbora te piensa hacer una fiesta de bañar al bebe?

Ah es un Baby Shower -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- no se que ideas tenga ella pero hasta invito a los guardianes a venir la única que no acepto fue Hinata -Po suspiro y asintió- para ella debe ser algo duro

Si pero será mejor que lo dejemos así como esta, aveces las cosas son mas dolorosas de lo que aparentan -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa asintió, los dos se sentaron en el suelo mientras Po le hablaba a su bebé, mientras en el palacio Imperial con los demás guardianes, Boa estaba envolviendo un regalo y James preparaba algunas cosas para llevarse, Byakun estaba tranquilo en la puerta viendo como ellos estaban guardando algunas cosas, se dio la vuelta y vio directo al cuarto de Hinata, ella estaba empacan algunas cosas en una maleta, llevaba también una maleta que ponía en el hombro con dibujos de cosas para bebe, la maleta era un pañalera y a su lado estaba una cuna-

Espera Hinata adonde crees que vas?! -dijo Byakun sorprendido viendo que ella estaba cargando unas cosas- no puedes ir a si nada mas y decir que tuviste un bebe! Eso seria malo! -Hinata se levanto y se cruzo de brazos- Hinata por favor piénsalo dos veces antes de hacer algo que arruine a los demás! -los gritos de Byakun llamaron la atención de los otros y se acercaron a ver-

Que sucede por que gritas Byakun?! -dijo Boa seria entrando al cuarto-

Hinata quiere ir a decirle a Po que es padre -dijo Byakun señalando a Hinata la cual tenía una mirada ensombrecida- dile algo Boa por favor

Pero..yo..-Hinata trato de decir algo pero Boa la interrumpió-

Hinata se que esto debe ser muy duro para ti pero recuerda que ustedes terminaron hace mucho es justo que el tenga que regresar a su vida para continuar tu también debes hacerlo -dijo Boa seria, Hinata trato de hablar de nuevo pero fue interrumpida- algún día encontraras a otro lo se, tal ves no sea un panda, o alguien tan bueno como lo es Po pero se que habrá alguien para ti solo ten fe -Boa la miraba de forma muy procurada pero Hinata solo estaba tranquila-

Terminaron? -dijo Hinata algo irritada y los demás asintieron- miren se que Po es feliz a lado de Tigresa, lo entiendo terminamos hace mucho tiempo, van a tener un bebe juntos y yo tengo mi propio deber aquí y con Long -vio la cocina donde descansaba su pequeño bebe- pero no estoy loca como para ir a la fiesta del embarazo de Tigresa y decir que hay un bebe de Po aquí en el mundo, no quiero arruinarles su vida ni la de la pequeña bebe -todos se vieron entre ellos notando su mirada sincera-

Entonces por qué haces maletas? -dijo James tranquilo-

Me voy a Japón por unos días, le escribí una carta a mi familia y están esperando conocer a Long, además Izanamy y Luceli ya son padres y no los he visto para felicitarlos por sus hijos, le pedí unos días libres al maestro por eso estoy estoy empacando -dijo Hinata seria y todos asintieron- Daaaa ni estoy loca para ir a arruinarle la vida a Po y a su familia, no soy una acosadora -Hinata se rió un poco y los demás sonrieron- es decir que loca patética y rara estaría obsesionada? -los demás rieron un poco, mientras tanto en el campamento de Song, Song estaba entrando a su cuarto seria, cerró la puerta y se desvistió quedando solo en pantaletas, busco entre sus cosas, termino sacando un vestido morado y un cojín, entro a un cuarto especial detrás de su cuarto normal, se puso el vestido seguido del cojín en su estómago pero para mantenerlo sujetado se lo ato con una cinta, el cuarto estaba oscuro y con un leve brillo de unas velas-

Eh regresado mi amor que paso me extrañaste? -dijo Song sonriendo, se sentó dando suelo y sujeto el cojín simulando ser su estómago- mira mi amor nuestro bebe ya creció un poco mas que dices, que esperas que se parezca a mi? Oh que lindo eres Po -Song estaba hablando con un retrato de Po pegado a un grupo de cojines con forma de panda, los cojines formaban el cuerpo y extremidades, el retrato estaba pegado en un cojín superior simulando ser la cabeza y cara del muñeco- si mi amor también quisiera que tuviera tus ojos -Song se recostó en el muñeco mientras se reía y lloraba entre ambos, reía y lloraba entre tiempos mientras abrasaba el muñeco, con más luz el cuarto entero estaba lleno de retratos de Po como un santuario a el, volviendo con Hinata y los otros ellos estaban saliendo del palacio, James tenía solo una maleta, Byakun solo una bolsa y Boa estaba sobre los hombros de James, Hinata tenía cargando algunas bolsas y a Long en un brazo-

Bien llevan todo para sus visitas? -dijo el maestro Leo sonriendo, ellos asintieron- bien que tengan suerte en su viaje y cuídense mucho

Si maestro Leo -dijeron todos sonriendo, los cuatro fueron bajando las escaleras y se separaron tomando caminos contrarios, Hinata tardaría un día más doce horas en llegar a Japón y los guardianes tardarían un día más o menos, mientras tanto en una isla aislada del resto del mundo y de los estados de China y Japón se veía a un ser muy extraño sentado sobre un tronco comiendo algo de carne fresca, el ser parecía ser un lobo de pelo verde con unas vendas en la cabeza dejando salir sus orejas, usaba una ropa roja que le cubría el cuerpo entero, sus ropas eran una camisa roja de manga larga con bordes dorados, usaba un pantalón del mismo color, tenía vendas cubriéndose sus manos hasta la mitad de los brazos y en las piernas también, sus brazos se veían algo grande como los brazos de un gorila y sus patas parecían tener la forma de garras de ave el extraño ser seguía devorando la carne sin problemas cuando termino solo escupió a un lado-

Ya me canse de esta vida y de esta asquerosa comida -dijo el ser molesto y se levanto del tronco- no soy un maldito mortal como para tener esta clase de vida

Y que quieres que hagamos hermano? -dijo una voz misteriosa en el lugar-

No se si te has dado cuenta pero hace mas de dos años se pudieron sentir dos presencias muy poderosas, una se parecía a la de nuestro padre Izanagi y la otra tenía un poco del poder de nuestra madre -dijo el ser serio- ustedes que dicen hermanos? Vamos a verlos, tal vez si los vencemos y nos llevamos sus poderes ascenderemos como dioses al fin -frente a él apareció un segundo lobo de pelo color rojo con partes también mal formadas, sus patas eran muy delgadas para un cuerpo muy grande, su cuerpo era amplio y muy fornido, sus brazos eran grandes como los de un gorila pero sus piernas delgadas y algo cortas, usaba un traje similar como el del lobo verde pero su color era amarillo- Kagutsuchi mi hermano menor

Hermano Hiruko bien debemos darnos prisa pero yo quiero al que esta usando el poder de nuestra madre -dijo Kagutsuchi serio y Hiruko asintió-

Bien yo quiero pelear contra el mas fuerte y tu que dices Awashima -dijo Hiruko viendo el suelo de la isla la cual comenzó a temblar, de un momento a otro la isla se partió en dos, la tierra se fue encogiendo hasta darle forma a otro lobo de color blanco y ojos morados, su brazo izquierdo era el de un gorila pero tenía picos negros en el hombro y la parte trasera de la mano, en su cabeza había dos cuernos pequeños de color negro, su ropa era un pantalón negro con una especie de cinta roja con una capa trasera, su cuerpo era normal pero su brazo izquierdo era muy grande y el derecho era de un tigre, sus piernas eran fuertes y muy fornidas dejando salir unas garras negras de sus pies, su espalda parecía que tenía una especie de bosque en forma pequeña- hermano?

Bien iremos a pelear contra el el que tiene la presencia como el de nuestro padre, me enferma decir esto pero me lo recuerda con su poder -dijo Awashima molesto-

Te entiendo hermano -dijo Kagutsuchi tranquilo- yo iré por aquel que tiene el poder de mi madre lo haré pedazos

Recuerden solo háganlos salir pero no los maten necesitamos tener sus poderes para convertirnos en dioses de verdad -dijo Hiruko serio y los dos hermanos sonrieron-

Ya había pasado un día completo desde que los guardianes habían dejado su palacio para llegar al palacio de Jade, en el palacio de Jade el señor Ping estaba llevando una pila de regalos, muchos tenían papeles y colores de adornos, estaba muy emocionado cuando se topó con Shifu el cual estaba sonriendo sentado en las escaleras.

Maestro Shifu que hace aquí y sin regalo? -dijo el señor Ping sorprendido- debió haber traído un regalo para nuestra nieta

Descuide señor Ping mi regalo lo deje ya además yo vivo aquí solo vengo a ver que los invitados lleguen con bien -dijo Shifu tranquilo- y todos esos regalos?

Bueno todos en el valle están emocionados por la nueva bebe muchos están emocionados -dijo Ping sonriendo, Shifu lo ayudo a cargar los regalos y los dos entraron al salón de los héroes donde Víbora tenía una mesa de regalos con algunos encima, Tigresa estaba comiendo algo tranquila y Po estaba su lado meditando un poco- hola Tigresa como te sientes o mejor dicho como te sientes? -Ping dejo los regalos y se acercó a ella de forma rápida-

Hola señor Ping bien gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero se sintió un poco incomoda al ver que el señor Ping le estaba tallando el vientre- eh señor Ping?

Hay mi amada nietecita cuando crezcas espero poder jugar contigo como lo hacia con Po, te enseñare a jugar, ala cocinar y luego te dejare el restaurante que tu malvado, avaricioso, egoísta, -el señor Ping estaba lanzando insultos a Po mientras este parecía que se estaba irritando- tonto, bobo

Bueno ya papa cual es punto? -dijo Po sonriendo con una vena marcada en la cabeza-

Todavía no termino, en donde me quede así -el señor Ping sonrío- mal oliente padre no quiso atender y le rompió el corazón a tu pobre e indefenso abuelito Ping -a Tigresa le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras Po suspiro tratando de calmarse-

Papa recuerda cual es el castigo si le sigues hablando a si a mi hija -dijo Po serio y el señor Ping solo se puso nervioso- y bien?

Bien como tu digas hijo -dijo el señor Ping algo molesto- que acaso nadie va a atender el restaurante cuando yo este viejo?

No -dijeron Po y Tigresa tranquilos y el señor Ping solo se dio la vuelta soltando quejidos- aveces es muy dramático -dijo Po suspirando- genial ahora no podré meditar -Po se recostó en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos debajo de su cabeza-

Po dime aun te parezco atractiva? -dijo Tigresa algo intranquila y Po la vio abriendo un ojo-

Por que me preguntas algo así? -dijo Po tranquilo y se levanto para verla-

Eh descuidado mi entrenamiento, también he subido de peso, amo a nuestra bebe pero me siento fea y gorda -dijo Tigresa bajando la cabeza, Po solo la abrazo sonriendo era parte del embarazo los cambios drásticos de humor-

Descuida mi amor eres mas hermosa ahora, tienes a nuestro bebe es lógico que te pongas a si pero para mi eres hermosa -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa se calmo-

Entonces que tal si lo hacemos esta noche? -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y Po arqueo una ceja- si si te parezco atractiva por que no lo hacemos?

No creo mientras estés embarazada -dijo Po tranquilo pero Tigresa clavó sus garras en su espalda- mi amor, Tigresa hay...-Po abrió los ojos soltando una lagrima-

Lo sabia me engañaste, esto es tu culpa, tu me hiciste esto! -Tigresa ahora estaba molesta clavando sus garras en la espalda de Po-

Tranquila por favor -dijo Po llorando de dolor, en eso apareció Víbora avanzando tranquila- Víbora ayuda..-Víbora entendió y salió del salón- espera a donde mas? -Po susurraba para que no lo escucharan pero de mala suerte Tigresa si lo escucho y clavó mas sus garras en la espalda haciendo que Po casi gritara, Víbora regreso con Mei Ling la cual estaba cargando a un pequeño gato montes café y blanco de ojos amarillos- ayuda

Si ya voy -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y se acercó a Tigresa- Tigresa mira, mírame respira hondo una y dos -Mei Ling le estaba enseñe nado a respirar tranquila y Tigresa la imito, respiro hondo y luego soplo, ella se fue calmando y soltó a Po el cual soltó un leve quejido de dolor, Tigresa se relajó y volvió a poner esa cara tranquila que tenía-

Bien muchas gracias Mei Ling ya estoy mas tranquila gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Mei Ling asintió, mientras en el suelo Po estaba tirado adolorido-

Por que siempre soy yo el que sufro? -dijo Po llorando un poco sintiendo su espalda rebanada-

Ya es la segunda vez que te deja así la espalda no? -dijo James entrando con Byakun y los demás- hola Po y felicidades! -dijeron los tres guardianes y Po sonrió-

Chicos me alegra verlos -dijo Po sonriendo- me alegra que vivieran

Claro no lo hibamos a perder por nada ten -dijo Byakun sonriendo y le dio una botella de alcohol- una buena cosecha de veinte años

Que bien hay que celebrar por mi hija -dijo Po sonriendo viendo la botella- hay trajiste las cartas?

Si y con reinas desnudas -dijo Byakun sonriendo mostrando unas cartas hechas a mano-

Vaya felicidades Tigresa por tu embarazo -dijo Boa sonriendo- espero que te guste el regalo

Muchas gracias Boa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo tomando el regalo de Boa-

Chicos ya todo esta listo para la fiesta de Tigresa -dijo Víbora sonriendo, detrás de ella llegaron los demás machos del grupo con algunos platillos- muy bien no va a ser como tu despedida de soltera, esto será mas tranquilo

Tu despedida de soltera fue loca? -dijo Boa sonriendo viendo a Tigresa, Tigresa abrió los ojos y recordó un poco, hace mas de un año Víbora grito junto a Mei Ling en lo que parecía ser un bar, las dos estaban ebrias bailando de un lado de la mesa, Mei Ling gritó y se quito la blusa mostrando los senos, Tigresa por su parte estaba bebiendo un poco viendo a las dos ponerse locas, Mei Ling le salto encima besándola con fuerza y después de unas copas ella y Mei Ling estaban bailando mostrando los senos sobre la mesa del bar, volviendo a la realidad Tigresa estaba sonrojada y algo nervioso-

Eh no -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

Po recuerdas tu despedida de soltero? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

No recuerdo nada de nada -dijo Po sonriendo y los demás se rieron un poco- si fue tremenda lo único que recuerdo es que estaba atado a un fuente en el parque central de otra ciudad

Y yo recuerdo que termine con la cola rapada -dijo James riendo un poco-

Ni recuerdo como fue que termine con una serpiente en mis pantalones -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los tres machos estaban riendo un poco mientras las hembras solo negaban con la cabeza y los otros machos sentían un poco de celos, mientras el ambiente en el palacio de Jade estaba tranquilo en Japón Hinata apenas estaba llegando en el barco, cuando bajo tomo sus cosas y siguió su camino por el puerto-

Hinata! -escucho a una joven que la estaba llamando cuando se dio la vuelta se topó con Luceli junto a Izanamy, los dos estaban sujetando una carreola cada uno, Hinata sonrió y llego con ellos, Luceli le dio una abrazo mientras Hinata se doblo evitando que aplastara a su hijo, Izanamy le dio un abrazo y luego vio al pequeño Long-

Vaya así que este es tu pequeño hijo? -dijo Luceli sonriendo viendo al bebe el cual estaba dormido en brazos de su madre-

Si es mi adoración se llama Long -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y vio al pequeño tigrillo- que tal mi hermano de armas sujetando una carreola con una pequeña lobita dentro

Si ella es Amy y el es Isaac -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno que tal si vamos a descansar estoy exhausta por un viaje muy largo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los seis regresaron a la aldea donde muchos saludaron a Hinata y la felicitaron por su bebe, llegando al castillo Hinata fue directo a la sala principal con el líder de la familia, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse y puso al bebe frente a ella- maestro he llegado, ya pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veo mi hogar espero me perdone por todo lo que ha pasado y yo..-Hinata se quedo callada al ver que su maestro levanto la mano para que se quedara callada-

Hinata no tienes nada de que disculparte este lugar siempre a sido tu hogar, aun cuando te fuiste por mucho tiempo sabia que tenias que irte por cosas del corazón, jamás pensé mal de ti -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, el era un tigre de más de setenta años, su pelo era blanco con ojos color marrones, estaba pasado un poco de peso pero tenía musculatura en los brazos-

Gracias maestro -dijo Hinata sonriendo- en realidad quiero pedirle que me deje volver a quedarme en la aldea el tiempo que yo quiera

Siempre eres bienvenida y mas con tu pequeño cachorro -Cirenio sonrió y se acercó a Long, lo cargo y lo vio de cerca- jajaja tal como lo esperaba todo un Shiba de sangre pero por que tiene rasgos de panda? -no quito su sonrisa pero estaba centrado mas en Long-

Su padre es el panda que vino hace años -dijo Hinata y su maestro asintió, le contó todo y el maestro entendió- ahora si no es mucha molestia quisiera volver a mis raíces quiero que Long tenga una vida tranquila donde haya otros niños como el para que nunca se sienta solo

Entiendo perfectamente -dijo su maestro sonriendo- eres libre de quedarte y como se llama completamente el pequeño?

Long Shiba ese será su nombre -dijo Hinata sonriendo y cargo al pequeño en sus brazos el cual estaba sonriendo, Izanamy y Luceli habían escuchado todo detrás de una pared y sonrieron, después de unas horas Hinata había dejado a Long en un cuarto de juegos con los cachorros de Luceli, los pequeños estaban jugando mientras gateaban-

Bien Hinata estas lista? -dijo Luceli entrando y sonriendo-

Lista para que? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Lo olvidaste habíamos quedado que Long y los niños se quedarían aquí para que Nana los cuidara y nosotros vayamos a Tokyo por algunas cosas para la aldea -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Hinata se sorprendió-

Si es verdad lo había olvidado pero no se, es la primera vez que dejo a Long solo -dijo Hinata algo preocupada y vio como Long estaba jugando con los cachorros sonriendo, en eso llego una leopardo vestida con un traje negro de sirvienta-

No se preocupe señorita yo me encargo de el pequeño por favor vaya a divertirse -dijo la leopardo sonriendo y Hinata asintió ya que conocía a la leopardo, Hinata siguió a la Luceli y salieron del palacio junto a Izanamy el cual tenía que acompañarlas, en todo el camino Hinata y Luceli no paraban de hablar, mientras ellos estaban en su rato libre en el palacio de Jade las hembras estaban abriendo los regalos para Tigresa y le mostraban muchas cosas que usaría-

Vaya que están muy contentas -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Po estaba en una mesa bebiendo algo de alcohol con los machos hasta Shifu estaba ahí-

Si pero lo que me sorprende es que Tigresa no se nota muy emocionada por los regalos -dijo Grulla bebiendo un poco hasta ponerse rojo-

Bueno lo que pasa es que ah ella le gusta mucho entrenar y como no lo ha hecho eso la mantiene tensa pero esta feliz por ser mama -dijo Po sonriendo-

Prepárate por que te va a culpar de todo lo malo que pase en el hogar -dijo Mono riendo un poco-

El sexo se acaba -dijo Shifu sonriendo un poco-

El romance y el sueño se mueren -dijo Mantis deprimido-

Vamos eso no nos pasara a nosotros, somos como conejitos en celo una vez lo hicimos en el cuarto de Grulla -dijo Po sonriendo y Grulla se sorprendió de escuchar eso-

Conque fueron ustedes los que dejaron mi cuarto todo batido de sus fluidos y sabia que es cosa en el techo no era guano -dijo Grulla asqueado recordando que había encontrado su cuarto desordenado y con un liquido espeso blanco en el techo- oh por Buda un día me lo trague! Oh Buda -Grulla se tallo la lengua con las alas y los machos sonrieron-

Como llego al techo? -dijo James sonriendo y Po solo alzo los hombros-

No yo recuerdo muy bien todo fue muy rápido y doloroso -dijo Po tratando de recordar pero no podía- lo único que sé que es termine clavado en el suelo y Tigresa por poco quema el cuarto y rompió la cama -todos se rieron menos Grulla el cual tuvo que terminar limpiando todo- todavía canta Yodelei cuando llega al final -los machos se rieron un poco y en eso se escucho un fuerte impacto, los maestros empezaron a salir para ver que había pasado- Tigresa, Boa y Mei Ling por favor quédense aquí

Estaremos bien mi amor -dijo Tigresa tranquila y le dio un beso en los labios, Po salió corriendo y vio que el valle entero estaba siendo atacado, los tres bajaron y vieron al extraño ser conocido como Kagutsuchi atacando las casa sin piedad-

Oye mejor tranquilízate este lugar es para ser atacado -dijo Po serio y apareció detrás de el- que rayos eres? -Kagutsuchi se dio la vuelta viendo al panda serio-

Esta todo deforme -dijo James en un susurro-

Así que ustedes son los guardianes pero solo son tres no importa conmigo basta para derrotarlos -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo- bien atáquenme

Espera antes de atacarte mejor cambiemos el lugar de la pelea este valle ya sufrió muchos ataques y creo que lo mejor es ir a otro a lado para evitar más perdidas -dijo Po serio-

Bien como quieran de todas maneras eso no cambiara nada -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo, los tres solo desaparecieron de ahí y aparecieron en un campo vacío no muy lejos del valle- supongo que aquí no tendrán quejas

No claro que no pero dinos primero quien eres y que buscas -dijo Byakun serio-

Me llamo Kagutsuchi y soy hijo del dios Izanagi -dijo sonriendo mientras Po abrió los ojos sorprendido en su memoria apareció la imagen del lobo quien lo entreno en el limbo cuando enfrentó a Ke Pa- supongo que ya sabes quien es no?

Kagutsuchi? Pero se supone que moriste poco después de que tu madre te había dado a luz -dijo Byakun serio-

No...-Kagutsuchi ocultó su mirada por el pelo de su cabeza y comenzó a expulsar una energía negra de su cuerpo- mi padre me mato...todo por que yo maté a mi madre..cuando ella me dio la vida -el poder de Kagutsuchi aumentó hasta dejar grietas en el suelo- mi padre me culpo por la muerte de mi madre y casi me mata...ahora yo destruiré todo lo que el creo! -estiro los brazos hacia arriba formando una bola de fuego de color roja-

Tengan cuidado ese sujeto tiene una energía extraordinaria! -Po grito algo asustado, Kagutsuchi lanzó la esfera y los tres saltaron esquivando el ataque, la esfera impacto en el suelo creando un fuerte explosión, los tres que estaban ahí fueron empujados por la técnica y se cubrieron con los brazos- que poder...

No puedo controlar el viento ni la tierra -dijo James expulsando un poder verde de su cuerpo, cuando el ataque paso el campo quedo quemado y cubierto en llamas, Kagutsuchi estaba en el centro del lugar con una expresión seria en su cara-

Hizo todo esto con solo una técnica? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- entonces este es el poder de un dios?v

Apenas estoy comenzando -dijo Kagutsuchi serio, desapareció y apareció frente a Byakun dandole un golpe directo al estomago, Byakun se quejó un poco pero Kagutsuchi lo fue empujando con el puño pegado a su estómago, lo estrello directo contra un árbol y Byakun se quejó- que paso esas son toda la energía que tienes? -soltó una bola de energía de su puño y Byakun fue lanzado dejando un rastro de humo en el aire-

Maldito! -James avanzó corriendo, salto y giro lanzando una patada Kagutsuchi solo levanto el brazo derecho para bloquear el ataque creando una onda de sonido y energía- que?

Nada mal -Kagutsuchi lanzó un golpe de gancho directo a sus costillas levantándolo en el aire, James se giró y Byakun apareció detrás de Kagutsuchi y lo sujeto con sus brazos, lo levanto y lo estrello de cabeza en el suelo dejando la tierra un poco agrietada, Kagutsuchi sujeto los brazos de Byakun y se soltó, se dio la vuelta quedando de pie frente a Byakun, lanzó un golpe y Byakun se cubrió con sus brazos pero se escucho un fuerte eco, Byakun fue retrocediendo un poco y Kagutsuchi soltó el golpe soltando una onda de energía-

Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla dejando un resplandor dorado, James apareció dandole un golpe en el estomago con ambos puños, Kagutsuchi se quejó un poco y levanto el brazo derecho lanzando un golpe vertical, Po y James intercambiaron lugares y Po sujeto el brazo de Kagutsuchi dejando un agujero en el suelo por la fuerza del ataque, James golpeo el suelo y levanto una roca dandole un golpe en el cuerpo con ella, Kagutsuchi termino siendo empujado un poco por el ataque, Byakun regreso expulsando un poder azul de su cuerpo, avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas cubriendo su cuerpo de un rayo azul, salto y retrajo sus manos hacia las costillas y lanzó un golpe extendiendo los brazos, cuando lo golpeo con las palmas el rayo se libero empujándolo con fuerza, Kagutsuchi fue cubierto por la energía hasta impactar un árbol con fuerza, el rayo exploto y los tres quedaron quietos viendo el humo y el fuego por la explosión-

Lo derrotamos? -dijo James sorprendido pero Kagutsuchi salió acomodando su cuerpo-

Parece que no -dijo Po serio y los tres pusieron en guardia-


	2. Chapter 2

Mi turno -dijo Kagutsuchi serio, expulso mas poder de su cuerpo y avanzó corriendo, ataco primero a Byakun dandole un golpe en la cara y lo alejó, Byakun se giró quedando a cuatro patas en el cuelo con una delgada línea de sangre en la cara- estoy atrás -Kagutsuchi había aparecido atrás de el y le dio un golpe horizontal con su brazo, Byakun había dios levantado pero Kagutsuchi lo sujeto de la pierna derecha, lo levanto y luego lo estrello contra el suelo dejando un agujero- me estoy aburriendo ahora mismo te elimino tigre blanco -Po y James aparecieron dandole una patada en el pecho, Kagutsuchi fue alejado un poco, soltó a Byakun y quedo en guardia, Byakun se levanto y expulsó poder de su cuerpo, Po y James hicieron los mismo, avanzaron corriendo, James avanzó primero, golpeo el suelo liberando un línea de piedras del suelo, Kagutsuchi lanzó un golpe rompiendo la roca que estaba frente a el, del suelo salió un torrente de agua hirviendo y salto hacia tras evitando el contacto con el agua caliente, James levanto los brazos y los estiro hacia enfrente haciendo que el torrente golpeara a Kagutsuchi directo en el pecho, se mojo un poco pero no le hizo daño, Po y Byakun concentraron energía de rayos en sus brazos derecho y avanzaron corriendo, los dos lanzaron un golpe soltando la energía, el cuerpo de Kagutsuchi brillo un momento pero el se cruzo de brazos y los estiro deshaciendo la energía de su cuerpo y se cubrió con un aura negra de nuevo, creo una esfera de color roja en cada mano, fue aumentando el tamaño hacia hacerlas casi del tamaño de su pecho, las disparo una a Byakun y la otra a James, los dos se cruzaron de brazos protegiéndose pero el impacto fue muy fuerte y los dos fueron alejados por la explosión-

Amigos! -Po grito preocupado, Kagutsuchi apareció frente a el y lanzó un golpe directo, Po se cruzo de brazos y fue empujado un poco, estiro los brazos hacia enfrente creando una llamarada muy fuerte, Kagutsuchi atravesó el fuego sin problema y apareció frente a Po dandole una patada en el mentón, Po se giró y Kagutsuchi apareció dandole un serie de golpes por el cuerpo, Po detuvo los golpes con sus manos sujetando sus puños con fuerza, expulso un poco de poder dorado mientras en su boca aparecían rastros de sangre, los dos fueron forcejeando un poco hasta que Kagutsuchi expulso mas poder de su cuerpo y empujó aun mas a Po, retiró sus brazos y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago haciendo que se quedara sin aire, lo levanto extendiendo el brazo y lo empujó hacia el aire, Po se quejó por el dolor pero concentro fuego y rayos en sus brazos, lanzó una serie de golpes soltando una lluvia de ataques, Kagutsuchi se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el ataque, Po bajo al suelo y avanzó corriendo, concentro más energía en sus brazos y lanzó una serie de golpes a un gran velocidad dandole a Kagutsuchi en el cuerpo, Kagutsuchi fue empujado por la técnica pero sujeto a Po de las costillas, lo levanto y lo lanzó contra una roca en el campo haciendo que la destruyera por el impacto, Po se giró quedando algo herido- que mal si eres muy fuerte

Te dije que soy hijo de un dios y aún así no me crees que soy mas fuerte que tu -dijo Kagutsuchi serio- ahora muere -concentro energía roja en sus puños hasta los brazos, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando la energía, Po desapareció y el golpe le dio al suelo dejando un agujero algo grande, Po giró en el aire y bajo en picada dandole una patada en el pecho, soltó energía de fuego de su pierna y el fuego envolvió a Kagutsuchi, Po quedo en el otro extremo viendo como el cuerpo de Kagutsuchi ardía pero este se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con su brazos derecho, Po fue empujado pero se detuvo al enterrar sus pies en la tierra, Kagutsuchi avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo mas, Kagutsuchi apareció detrás de el y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Po se quejó un momento y Kagutsuchi le sujeto la cara solo para estrellarlo en el suelo dejando un agujero un poco mas grande, Po tenía algo de sangre en la boca y la cabeza, Kagutsuchi levanto el brazo concentrando energía, lanzó un golpe y Po desapareció, apareció de nuevo en frente de Kagutsuchi, Kagutsuchi lanzó un golpe pero Po lo sujeto con ambas manos, forcejearon un momento y Po le dio un golpe en el estomago alejándolo un momento-

Bien creo que es momento de que pelee enserio -dijo Po sonriendo, gritó un momento cubriendo su cuerpo de una energia dorada, su pelaje tuvo un brillo dorado y apareció su gabardina de energía dorada en su cuerpo con bordes negros, en la espalda tenía el dibujo de un dragón chino en negro, había pasado a su forma de guardián- bien es momento de pelear enserio

Ya veo así que ese es el poder que mi padre te dio -dijo Kagutsuchi molesto apretó los puños y una energía roja lo envolvió- bien voy a pelear con toda mi fuerza prepárate por que te matare

Por que quieres matarme? -dijo Po serio, Kagutsuchi quedo molesto-

Por que odio a mi padre y quiero acabar con todo lo que me recuerda a el -dijo Kagutsuchi molesto, concentro energía en su cuerpo y avanzó corriendo, cuando se acercan los dos lanzaron un golpe dejando un eco y una onda de sonido y energía en el campo, Po salto hacia atrás y concentro energía en forma de una esfera, la disparo extendiendo los brazos y Kagutsuchi la sujeto con ambas manos, la esfera se hizo mas mas grande mientras lo empujaba, Po apareció detrás de el formando una bola de energía dorada que se hizo muy grande, lo golpeo en la espalda y las energías chocaron causando un explosión en el campo, Po se alejo corriendo viendo el agujero cuando el puño de Kagutsuchi salió del humo y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho- tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso -con su mano libre le dio un golpe en la mejilla y lo alejó, extendió su mano derecha y formo una bola de energía negra y la disparo-

Aun no termino -Po se dijo la vuelta y sujeto la esfera de energía con sus manos, expulso un poder dorado y le dio una patada a la esfera lanzándola al aire donde explotó en el cielo- vamos tacañeamos con esto -Kagutsuchi desapareció y apareció frente a el dandole un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Po escupiera sangre, Kagutsuchi le dio un golpe en la mejilla y Po se volteo dándola una patada en la cabeza con el empeine derecho, Kagutsuchi se enojo un poco y lanzó un golpe pero Po levanto el brazo derecho y lo bloqueo causando un poco de eco, los dos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes en un intercambio rápido, Po le dio un pisotón al suelo y de ahí salió una roca dandole un golpe a Kagutsuchi en el mentón y lo alejó, Kagutsuchi lanzó un golpe y destruyó la roca, Po avanzó y le lanzó una bola de energía directo a la cara causando una explosión, Po avanzó y concentro energía en su mano derecha, cuando se acercó la lanzó y le dio a Kagutsuchi directo en el cuerpo causando una explosión un poco mas grande, Po quedo del otro lado sonriendo confiado pero Kagutsuchi lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía y Po fue golpeado y se alejo por el golpe, Kagutsuchi avanzó corriendo y lo golpe directo en el cuerpo soltó energía y estrello a Po directo en el suelo dejando un agujero algo grande, Po quedo un poco herido pero se levanto solo para que le dieran una patada en la cara y quedara tirado en el suelo-

Te lo dije no tiene la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse así que ríndete y tu muerte será rápida -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo, se escucharon los gritos de James y Byakun en la zona, de un momento a otro uno dos auras muy fuertes en el lugar, Byakun y James había pasado a su forma de guardianes, y sus poderes habían aumentado, tenían ligeras heridas en el cuerpo- ustedes también quieren seguir peleando?

Byakun y James desaparecieron y aparecieron dandole una patada en el pecho, Kagutsuchi se alejo por el empujón, estrió los brazos hacia enfrente y disparo una bola de energía, James golpeo el suelo levantando un roca frente a el y detuvo el ataque, Byakun salto esquivando ella esfera de fuego, Kagutsuchi apareció en el aire y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, Byakun se ahogo un momento con sangre pero sujeto el brazo de Kagutsuchi con fuerza concentro energía en su cuerpo y la soltó electrocutándolo con fuerza, giro y lo lanzo a un lado, James concentro rocas en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe directo a su espalda hasta que rompió las rocas con fuerza, Po apareció frente a el y lanzó un serie de golpes en su cuerpo dejando un resplandor dorado en el cuerpo, Kagutsuchi se cruzo de brazos y con entro energía formando una esfera del tamaño de su cuerpo, estiro los brazos y piernas creando una fuerte explosión en el campo, los tres fueron empujados y lastimados por la energía, Kagutsuchi siguió con entrando energía en su cuerpo formando llamas rojas en sus brazos, avanzó y le dio una serie de golpes a James en todo el cuerpo, lo sujeto del cuello y lo estrello en suelo, Byakun apareció detrás y le dio un golpe soltando un relámpago de su cuerpo, el relámpago cubrió a Kagutsuchi y soltó a James, James se quejó un momento y estiro los brazos haciendo que las rocas salieran del suelo e impactaron a Kagutsuchi en el cuerpo y lo alejaron de ahí, Po estiro los brazos a los lados formando una esfera dorada en cada mano, desapareció y apareció detrás de Kagutsuchi, junto las manos frente a el y disparo un gran rayo de energía dorada chocando con Kagutsuchi creando una fuerte explosión, Po solo se relajó un momento y llego al suelo jadeando, los otros dos estaban igual, solo esperaron a que el humo pasara revelando a Kagutsuchi molesto y con leves heridas en el cuerpo, los tres se pusieron en guardia viendo como Kagutsuchi llego al suelo de pie y molesto.

Así es como deben atacar con mas fuerza -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo, concentro energía en su cuerpo y la formó en forma de una esfera en su puño derecho, golpeo el suelo y la energía salió liberada en hondas de energía, las hondas aumentaron el tamaño hasta formar una burbuja roja y exploto acorralando a los tres guardianes, la energía cuando un fuerte temblor en el valle y luego una viento muy fuerte, todos los que estaban en palacio lo sintieron y se fueron a cubrir, Tigresa estaba muy preocupada por lo que pasaba viendo el fuerte resplandor rojo en el campo, cuando paso Kagutsuchi estaba en el centro de un agujero de forma redonda con la tierra firme y en forma de un perfecto circulo- vaya pudieron soportar esa enorme explosión con mis máximos poderes mis respetos guerreros pero ya están muy débiles -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo viendo que Po estaba muy herido, estaba arrodillado en el suelo con sangre brotando de su brazos izquierdo, su ropa estaba algo destruida, el brazo izquierdo de su camisa no esta igual que parte de la muñeca y su pierna derecha del pantalón, sus cabeza estaba llena de heridas al igual que su cara y expulsaba algo de sangre de la boca, Byakun estaba igual de herido con heridas por el cuerpo y le faltaba parte de su camisa del lado derecho, James estaba igual que los otros pero aún tenía su ropa intacta-

Ya cállate no nos interesa escucharte -dijo Byakun serio y se levanto quedando tambaleándose- no se ustedes pero...Arg...quiero derrotarlo...ya -estaba jadeando y aguantando el dolor-

Aun queda una técnica que no hemos probado -dijo James a dolorido y sacando sangre de su boca- es arriesgado pero es preferible a que nos mate

Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes este sujeto es muy poderoso no queda otra opción -dijo Po serio, Po y los otros dos desaparecieron en un leve resplandor y aparecieron frente a Kagutsuchi los tres juntos, Po estaba en medio a su derecha estaba Byakun, a su izquierda estaba James-

Ya veo así que se rinden -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo pero en eso los tres tomaron una pose, Byakun extendió su pierna izquierda y la derecha la dejo atrás, su brazo izquierdo estaba un poco doblado y el derecho lo tenía retraído al nivel de su cara, James tomo la misma pose pero con el sentido derecho, Po estaba en el centro arrodillado con los brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas- esa pose de Trinidad...de que será? Será que piensan hacer una nueva técnica?! Eso no les servirá!

Esta técnica es una técnica que ni tu podrás esquivar -dijo Byakun expulsando su poder azul de su cuerpo-

Esta vez será tu fin y no quedara rastro de tu existencia -dijo James serio expulsando su poder-

Te exterminaremos de una vez -dijo Po serio y Kagutsuchi sonriendo, Kagutsuchi expulsó su poder haciendo la llamarada mas grande- vamos terminemos con esto, usaremos todo la fuerza en este último ataque! -los tres comenzaron a gritar expulsando sus poderes y toda su fuerzas e mezclo- La exclamación del Universo! -los tres dispararon sus energía en forma de tres esferas, las tres esferas se juntaron formando una gran esfera dorada, Kagutsuchi lanzó un golpe soltando la energía de su puño, la esfera tomó ventaja creando un fuerte choque de energías, se creo una esfera de color dorada muy grande, en el suelo se formo un conjunto de nubes negras de donde los rayos caían y chocaban con sus poderes haciendo la esfera mas grande, Kagutsuchi fue empujado por la técnica y quedo forcejeando mientras sentía mucho dolor, en el palacio de Jade todos veían el poder aumentando y dejando un fuerte resplandor dorado-

Pero que es esto?! -dijo Shifu sorprendido viendo el poder dorado-

Es la técnica más poderosa de los guardianes La exclamación del universo, una explosión combinando el poder de los tres guardianes en un solo punto -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Es algo abominable! -dijo Mei Ling siendo protegida por Grulla-

Es la segunda vez que Po usa esa técnica -dijo Víbora sorprendida- si siguen usando ese nivel podrían destruir todo el valle!

Por que ustedes...-dijo Boa sorprendida- quieren destruirlo todo?! -en el campo volviendo con Po, James y Byakun los tres estaban expulsando su poder al máximo, los tres dieron un último grito expulsando mas poder y la esfera se llevó a Kagutsuchi directo al cielo-

No puede ser! -Kagutsuchi grito viendo como la energía lo consumió hasta explotar completamente en el cielo, cuando empezó la explosión se libero una fuerte viento y resplandor en el cielo, los guardianes fueron empujados contra el suelo, los habitantes sintieron el temblor en todo el valle y se escondieron mientras el humo lo cubría todo, en el palacio todos se escondieron para protegerse del impacto de la explosión, cuando todo paso Po, James y Byakun habían salido de un torre de rocas y polvo, los tres habían perdido sus formas de guardianes quedando heridos y cansados-

Se termino esta muerto? -dijo Byakun viendo el cielo-

Eso creo...esa explosión fue...tan grande...como para destruir un valle o nación entera..-dijo Po jadeando cansado viendo el cielo- no creo que haya sobrevivido por mas fuerte que sea

Será mejor que regresemos al palacio -dijo James sonriendo, los tres fueron regresando al valle y llegaron ala palacio cayendo de cara al suelo- jejeje eso estuvo divertido

Po mi amor dime estas bien? -dijo Tigresa preocupada acercándose a Po el cual tenía la camisa rota completamente-

Si estoy bien solo un poco débil ese sujeto realmente causo muchos problemas -dijo Po sonriendo y se levanto- como estas estas bien? Te duele algo?

No, estamos bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tu me preocupas mucho

Descuida mi amor yo no te pienso dejar sola no ahora -dijo Po sonriendo y le talo el vientre sintiendo la vida de su pequeña hija dentro- te amo, las amo a las dos -Po le dio un beso mientras Byakun se levantaba herido-

Joven Byakun quien era el que nos ataco? -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Era el hijo de un dios pero se suponía que había muerto hace tiempo -dijo Byakun serio dejando a Shifu sorprendido- decía que se llama Kagutsuchi pero es hijo del dios Izanagi no cosco mucho sobre el

Ese tipo era realmente peligroso si los tres no hubiéramos atacado con todas nuestras fuerzas al final ahora mismo podríamos estar muertos o algo peor -dijo James intranquilo, Boa y víbora había traído el botiquín de primeros auxilios para empezar a curarlos a los tres, Mantis y Grulla las ayudaron a curar a sus amigos hasta dejarlo mejor-

Tengo el presentimiento de que esto podría ser solo el inicio -dijo Shifu intranquilo viendo a los tres recibiendo tratamiento- saben de alguien que puede tener información sobre estos dioses?

Solo Izanamy, se dice que Izanagi e Izanami hicieron su castillo y la primera isla del mundo conocida como Japón -dijo Po serio, Shifu no dejaba de rastrease la cabeza pensando en lo que había pasado- si necesitamos más información Izanamy la debe tener en Japón

Bien cuando se sientan mejor necesito que vayan a Japón a traerme información -dijo Shifu nervioso-

No hay necesidad Hinata es de Japón ella nos dirá todo con respecto a todo esto -dijo Boa tranquila limpiando las heridas de James mientras el se quejaba y lloraba de dolor, los demás quedaron un poco serios mientras en medio del mar rumbo a Japón Hiruko y Awashima se detuvieron quedando flotando en el agua-

Kagutsuchi fue derrotado -dijo Hiruko molesto y apretó los puños un poco mas- ahora haré que paguen muy caro, vamos Awashima destruiremos la isla de Japón completamente! -los dos fueron volando por el agua dejando una línea de corte por el aire, en Japón Izanamy estaba caminando viendo la ciudad principal con Hinata y Luceli las cuales estaban viendo tienda tras tienda comprando algunas cosas para los niños para mala fortuna de Izanamy el termino cargaban todo-

Bien ya tenemos algunos trajes, pañales juguetes y demás para los niños -dijo Luceli viendo las veinte bolsas que Izanamy cargaba en sus brazos-

Hora de que mama se consienta -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo una tienda con mucha ropa- vamos a comprar -Izanamy tuvo que seguirlas, cuando paso un momento el estaba en la sala de espera sentado en un sillón viendo que ropa se probaban las hembras desde lo mas sutil a lo mas atrevido-

Esto lugar es muy pero muy aburrido, ya quiero salir a correr y hacer muchas cosas -dijo Izanamy aburrido y recargándose en el marco de la silla-

Ya cálmate Izanamy al menos puedes descansar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, estaba usando un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo era elegante de falda corta- ahora me puedes ayudar a colocarme correctamente este broche? -Hinata se dio la vuelta mostrando que la cola tenía un cierra y estaba mostrando toda su espalda dejando sonrojado a Izanamy, el acepto y le subió el cierre con cuidado, cuando termino reveló que el vestido tenía la espalda descubierta hasta la mitad- ya esta muchas gracias dime que te parece? -Hinata se dio la vuelta mostrando mejor el vestido-

Te queda muy bien Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levemente sonrojado- bueno y donde esta Luceli? -la cortina se abrió revelando a Luceli usando un vestido largo con la pierna abierta hasta casi estar cerca de la cadera, en la zona de los hombros y pecho estaba cubierto con el cuello en circulo, era un vestido elegante pero atrevido también- hay mama

Que te parece amor? -dijo Luceli sonriendo dándose la vuelta mostrando que el vestido marcaba muy bien sus curvas y con el embarazo esas curvas habían aumentado bastante bien, Izanamy estaba con la boca abierta muy impresionado y sonrojado-

Esta muy pero muy bien y bueno -dijo Izanamy sonrojado, Luceli sonrió cumpliendo su misión y le cerro la boca a Izanamy con un leve toque de su mano, después de un rato los dos estaban sentados en unas bancas tomando un poco de te con una mesa enfrente- terminaron ya con sus compras?

Si ya hemos terminado de momento amor es hora de regresar a la aldea -dijo Luceli sonriendo viendo el cielo el cual se comenzaba a poner de un tono rojizo y anaranjado, los tres se levantaron mientras cada quien cargaba la misma cantidad de bolsas con cosas, mientras con Hiruko y Awashima, los dos hermanos habían llegado a la ciudad de Tokyo en Japón-

Bien el ser debe estar por aquí -dijo Hiruko serio levanto el brazo derecho y comenzó a formar una esfera de color azul- es hora de que estos seres entiendan que son solo basura

Tenerte aquí Hinata fue muy divertido espero que lo podamos repetir mas seguido -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Hinata sonrió de forma tranquila-

Si también lo estoy considerando amigos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos la vieron confundidos esperando tener la respuesta- me gusta estar con Byakun y los otros pero siento que yo ya no tengo motivos para estar en China, exteriormente estaba mi relación con Po pero como eso termino yo creo que es hora de que vea por mi y mi hijo, chicos quiero volver a casa -Hinata sonrió y los dos asintieron sonriendo-

Me parece bien recuerda que Japón es tu casa y nosotros somos tu familia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hiruko había terminado de concertar la energía y lanzo la esfera contra un edificio creando una fuerte explosión, los tres guerreros se dieron la vuelta viendo que el edificio central había sido atacado, Hiruko volvió a disparar dos esferas igual de grandes creando explosiones en la aldea- están atacando Luceli ve a casa nosotros nos haremos cargo! -Luceli tomo todas las bolsas con las manos y la cola-

De acuerdo cuídense los dos! -dijo Luceli seria y los dos asintieron, cuando se retiró los dos vieron que apareció otro ataque, los dos fueron corriendo viendo como Hiruko estaba disparando energía en diferentes q direcciones asustando a los aldeanos-

Ahí esa criatura esta atacando -dijo Hinata seria, los dos expulsando un poco de energía de sus cuerpos y avanzaron hacia el, Hiruko extendió los brazos formando una esfera mas grande apuntando directo al centro de la ciudad, Hinata se adelantó concentrando energía en todo su cuerpo, la concentro en su puño derecho y lanzo un golpe liberando un rayo de energía concentrada, el rayo de energía le dio a la esfera de energía creando una colisión, Hinata aplico mas fuerza y la esfera de energía fue desviada a otro extremo lejos de la ciudad causando un explosión, Hiruko vio a Hinata la cual estaba a unas casas más alejada, donde estaba Izanamy se comenzó a sentir un temblor, vio a los lados tratando de encontrar la fuente de ese temblor, cuando se dio la vuelta Awashima le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con su brazo mas grande y fornido, Izanamy había sido alejado del campo hasta estrellarse con una casa dejando un agujero-

Que tonto no viste que estaban por atacarte? -dijo Awashima sonriendo, una bola de fuego de color azul salió de entre los escombros y le dio en el pecho causando una leve explosión- veo que sigues con vida lobo extraño -de entre los muros Izanamy salió corriendo, apareció frente a Awashima lanzando un golpe pero Awashima levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo su golpe con el antebrazo- eres muy fuerte pero...-Awashima se quedo viendo a Izanamy con enojo- eres idéntico a nuestro padre!

Y tu eres un ser repugnante! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla, Awashima se enojo y lo sujeto con su mano izquierda desde su cara y lo lanzando a un lado, Izanamy se giró y deslizó sus pies en el suelo-

Mira hermano lo encontré y es idéntico a Izanagi -dijo Awashima molesto viendo a Izanamy-

Si bien con tu muerte podremos ascender sobre el cielo -dijo Hiruko sonriendo _"parece que estos sujetos me están buscando"_ pensó Izanamy serio viendo a los dos seres-

Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren? -dijo Izanamy serio Hinata se colocó de espaldas a el viendo a su oponente-

Nosotros somos Hiruko -dijo Hiruko sonriendo sellándose- y Awashima -luego señaló a Awashima-

Si ya los recuerdo ustedes son los hijos de Izanagi e Izanami -dijo Hinata seria mientras la imagen del lobo azul le llego a Izanamy en sus recuerdos- entonces las leyendas son ciertas ellos nacieron de un matrimonio mal hecho y fueron castigados con deformidades en todo el cuerpo, debido a sus cuerpos no fueron dignos de ser llamados dioses

Si pero lo que mas odio es que nuestros padres nos hayan abandonados en el barco cuando éramos solo unos bebes -dijo Hiruko molesto expulsando un poder azul de su cuerpo- eso jamás lo voy a perdonar y menos a mis padres!

Ahora mismo tenemos muchos mas motivos para matarlos y eso fue que sus amigos mataron a nuestro hermano -dijo Awashima molesto, los dos guerreros se pusieron en posición de combate-

Awashima avanzó preparándose para lanzar un golpe, Hiruko avanzó de la misma forma concentrando energía en sus manos formando garras de energía, Izanamy y Hinata saltaron esquivando el ataque, en el aire Izanamy formo una esfera de energía y la disparo contra Awashima en su espalda, Hinata lanzo una serie de golpes soltando bolas de fuego que le dieron a Hiruko en el cuerpo, las energías explotaron causando un nube de humo, los dos guardianes quedaron en el edificio más cercano pero en eso salió Awashima golpeando a Izanamy en el mentón, lo juego de la cabeza con su mano izquierda y lo fue empujando contra el suelo dejando un rastro de tierra, Izanamy golpeó el edificio materializando una roca que le dio un golpe a Awashima en el pecho, Awashima lo soltó e Izanamy seguro quedando de pie, desapareció y apareció dandole una patada a Awashima en la mejilla derecha, Awashima se enojo un poco y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con su brazos derecho, Izanamy lo sujeto con sus manos y expulso un rayo amarillo dejando electrocutado a Awashima un momento, Awashima se quejó un momento pero golpeo el suelo con su pierna derecha haciendo un agujero y de ahí salió una roca en forma de cono que le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el cuerpo alejándolo de el hasta estrellarse contra una casa, Izanamy se levanto y expulso un poder azul oscuro de su cuerpo, concentro energía en su puño derecho y Awashima concentro energía en su puño izquierdo, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños dejando un agujero un poco mas grande, los dos estuvieron forcejeando un momento dejando la casa destruida, Hinata salto hacia atrás evitando que la energía la afectará, atrás apareció Hiruko dandole una patada en la costillas, Hinata se sorprendió y se giró cayendo al suelo en cuatro patas, Hinata extendió los brazos y soltó un reto de fuego de sus manos, Hiruko solo se cruzo de brazos soportando el ataque, desapareció y Hinata lo busco con la mirada, a su derecha apareció Hiruko lanzando un golpe, Hinata esquivo el golpe haciéndose a un lado y sujeto su brazo deteniendo el golpe, Hinata lo atrajo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Hiruko fue retrocediendo un poco y Hinata le dio una serie de golpes en el cuerpo, con cada golpe soltó un poco de fuego pero Hiruko lanzo un golpe de gancho dandole en el mentón, Hiruko gritó y lanzo un golpe que Hinata bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho, se giró y lanzo una patada que Hinata volvió a bloquear con el codo izquierdo, Hiruko siguió lanzando golpes y patada presionando a Hinata para que se defendiera, le dio un golpe rápido a la mejilla derecha y Hinata se des concentro un momento, Hiruko giró y le dio un golpe en las costillas dejando que se quejara un poco, Hinata retrocedió un poco sintiendo dolor en sus costillas del lado izquierdo, Hiruko formo una esfera de color azul en su mano derecha y la lanzo, Hinata sujeto la esfera pero termino siendo empujada arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, Hiruko disparo otra esfera de energía detrás de la primera haciéndola todavía más grande, Hinata siguió forcejeando hasta que comenzó a expulsar un poco de poder rojo de su cuerpo formando un resplandor rojo en sus manos el cual fue creciendo hasta tomar el tamaño de la esfera de energía de Hiruko, el fuego de Hinata empujó la esfera de energía contra Hiruko de nuevo, Hiruko solo le dio un golpe a la esfera lanzándola hacia su derecha y se estrelló contra una casa-


	3. Chapter 3

Ya deja de jugar conmigo se que solo estas haciendo tiempo para que esas patéticas criaturas escapen no? -dijo Hiruko serio mientras Hinata se puso en guardia y seria- bien como gustes -Hinata disparo una bola de fuego y Hiruko la sujeto en su mano derecha, concentro energía y la esfera se hizo azul, Hiruko salgo y lanzo la esfera contra Hinata, ella desapareció y apareció a un lado de Hiruko, lanzo un golpe soltando una llamarada y Hiruko solo se defendió cruzando sus brazos, la llamarada lo cubrió y Hinata cambio de posición apareciendo detrás de dl y lanzo otro golpe soltando una llamarada, así siguió rodeando a Hiruko por un rato mas hasta que dejo un pilar hecho de fuego en el campo-

Bien espero que los aldeanos se hayan ido ya -dijo Hinata seria, en un momento el fuego comenzó a girar y se volvió azul solo para desaparecer dejando a Hiruko serio- vaya que eres persistente maldito

No me ganaras si sigues peleando a ese nivel esto apenas es un calentamiento para mi -dijo Hiruko serio- vamos pelea

Todavía no es momento -dijo Hinata concentrando un aura roja de fuego en su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo tenía un resplandor rojo y sus puños se cubrieron de fuego- vamos dame diversión chico

Como quieras -dijo Hiruko sonriendo, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños dejando un fuerte eco por el impacto, Hinata desapareció de su vista apareció a su derecha lanzando una patada de forma lateral a su cara, Hiruko retrocedió un metro por el golpe, Hinata apareció detrás de el y le dio un golpe de gancho directo a la espalda elevándolo, Hiruko fue elevado y Hinata lo siguió dejando una rastro de energía roja, apareció encima de dl y lanzo un golpe con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados, cuando lo golpeo soltó una bola de fuego que lo lanzo contra el suelo, Hinata bajo al suelo viendo el agujero con un poco de humo saliendo de el, concentro mas fuego en su cuerpo y luego en sus manos, lanzo una serie de golpes con el agujero dejando una burbuja hecha de fuego y luego exploto dejando algo de humo- no estuvo mal casi me haces daño

Esperaba matarte maldito -dijo Hinata seria detrás de ella estaba Hiruko lanzando un golpe lateral y le dio a su cabeza dejando una onda de sonido y eco, Hinata fue alejada por el golpe quedando de pie a unos pocos metros _"todavía no salen?"_ pensó Hinata seria viendo a los lados viendo como los habitantes seguían corriendo- continuemos! -Hiruko extendí el brazo derecha hacia arriba formando una bola de energía azul, la lanzo y Hinata le dio dio un golpe pero la energía fue mas fuerte y exploto lanzándola contra una casa dejándola con leve heridas en el cuerpo-

Quiero que me des una buena batalla -dijo Hiruko serio mientras Hinata se levantaba- vamos usa toda tu fuerza -Hinata estaba serie mientras en otro extremo Izanamy y Awashima chocaron sus puños derecho e izquierdo quedando en una colisión de nuevo, Awashima lanzo una patada lateral e Izanamy salto para esquivarla, trato de atraparlo mientras saltaba pero no lo logro, Izanamy desapareció y apareció frente a el sonriendo, Awashima golpeo el suelo liberando una línea de rocas que iban hacia el, Izanamy golpeo el suelo también dejando que la línea de rocas avanzara y se estrellara con el ataque de Awashima, Awashima avanzó y trato de darle un golpe pero de nuevo había fallado, Izanamy estaba un poco más lejos y Awashima trato de atraparlo, Izanamy se movía muy rápido esquivando los ataques, Awashima lanzo un golpe pero Izanamy se movió a su derecha esquivándolo, Awashima lanzo una serie de golpes pero Izanamy los esquiva moviéndose rápido, esquivaba y bloqueaba todos los golpes posibles-

No te recomiendo que hagas tu cuerpo tan grande -dijo Izanamy serio esquivando el ataque, Awashima siguió lanzando golpes pero no le daban era como si peleará contra una sombra que se movía muy rápido- solo que seas fuerte eso no quiere decir que seas velos -Awashima se enojo mas y puso mas energía en sus puños dejando una lluvia de energía roja con sus golpes, en todo el campo de lleno de agujeros por sus golpes y un nube de polvo por los impactos, Izanamy salto alejándose mas de su radio de ataque- lo tengo que alejar mas de los habitantes que están escapando

Que bueno que escuche eso -dijo Hiruko detrás de Izanamy, Izanamy se volteo lanzando un golpe pero Hiruko desapareció y le dio una patada en el estomago con la pierna derecha, Izanamy fue lanzado hacia Awashima el cual conector energía en su brazo derecho y lanzo un golpe, Izanamy se giró y disparo una esfera de energía dandole al puño de Awashima exploto y cubrió a Awashima de humo, Izanamy se impulso con una onda de viento y cambio su dirección,Hiruko iba tras de el pero Hinata pareció detrás de el y lo sujeto con ambas manos por la cintura- suéltame!

No lo haré! -dijo Hinata molesta salto y se cubrió de fuego para acelerar mas sus movimiento, Hiruko forcejo un poco y extendió los brazos soltándose del agarre de Hinata, giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, Hinata se quejó un poco y cayo en pizca de espaldas, Izanamy la vio y avanzó solo para atraparla en sus brazos-

Dime estas bien? -dijo Izanamy serio y Hinata tosió-

Si...eso creo..-dijo Hinata a dolorida, Awashima concentro energía en su puño derecho y Hiruko extendió el brazo derecho formando una bola de energía, ambos dispararon su energía rumbo a los dos guerreros, los dos vieron como sus oponentes lanzaron sus técnicas hacia ellos, las técnicas chocaron dejando una explosión en el campo, Izanamy apareció en un lugar más alejado de la explosión con Hinata en sus brazos, la bajo y vio como toda la ciudad estaba por ser destruida-

Ya deja de destruir cosas! -Izanamy gritó molesto expulsando su energía y pasó a su forma de Guardián, Hinata también gritó liberando energía y pasó a su forma de Guardiana fénix, los dos estaban emitiendo mas energía-

Mira ahora sin van a pelear enserio -dijo Hiruko sonriendo- bien la chica no lo hace nada mal pero ese lobo me enferma por tener esa apariencia idéntica a la de Izanagi

Yo me encargo de el hermano -dijo Awashima serio- bien lobo ven y enfréntame con toda tu fuerza

Desde hace uno momento me di cuenta de que estan subestimando nuestros poderes! -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos avanzaron guerreros avanzaron y chocaron con sus oponente lanzando un golpe, se creo un fuerte eco en el campo, Hinata había lanzando un golpe y Hiruko la había detenido con su mano abierta, Izanamy le había dado un golpe a Awashima en la cara dejándole un leve herida, los dos se impresionaron al ver que ninguno había recibido tanto daño-

Pero por que no sufriste? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Ya lo sabes somos hijos de dioses -dijo Hiruko sonriendo, le sujeto la mano a Hinata y la jalo solo para darle una patada en el estomago, Hinata se dio la vuelta y cayo al suelo de rodillas- sus ataques normales no nos harán nada -se escucho un impacto e Izanamy apareció con una leve herida en la Melilla derecha aunque se hayan transformado no nos harán daño

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Hinata molesta, abrió sus alas y se elevó un poco en el aire, concentro fuego en su cuerpo creando un torbellino de fuego, avanzó y lanzado una patada dandole a Hiruko directo en dl estomago, Hiruko solo se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre y fue empujada con fuerza hasta impactar con unos escombros, Hinata se dio la vuelta aun con el fuego rodeándola, Hiruko salió del humo molesto y avanzó hacia Hinata daño el a una patada en las costillas, Hinata se quejó pero le regreso el golpe directo a su pecho dejándole un poco de fuego en el pecho, los dos chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Hiruko recibía leves quemaduras en el cuerpo debido a los ataques de Hinata, con Izanamy el estaba peleando contra Awashima, Awashima desapareció y apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe en la espalda y lo impacto en el suelo, Izanamy se quejó un momento y Awashima lo tomo con su brazo quiero directo de las costillas y lo levanto, concentro energía en su brazo y la expulso cubriendo a Izanamy, Izanamy fue lanzado con la energía cubriendo su cuerpo, se giró en el aire y estiro los brazos y piernas creando un aura azul con dorado, bajo en picada y le dio un golpe a Awashima directo en el cuerpo, retrajo su mano izquierda concentrando fuego en ella, le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, concentro mas energía y su cuerpo y le dio una serie de golpes en el cuerpo dejándole leves marcas, Awashima le dio un golpe de gancho directo al estomago y lo lanzo a un lado, Izanamy se giró y Awashima apareció a su izquierda dandole una patada a su cara, Izanamy se quedo quieto un momento sujetando su nariz, Awashima apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe creando una fuerte onda de eco y energía, Izanamy forcejo un poco y empujó el puño lejos de el, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, los dos gruñeron y comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes muy rápido, solo se escuchaban los impactos que se daban entre ellos, Izanamy le dio una patada en el estomago, Awashima le dio un golpe en el estomago, concentro energía y la disparo alejándolo de nuevo, Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de el, Awashima lanzo otro golpe pero Izanamy volvió a desaparecer en un momento veloz, de un momento a otro Izanamy estaba corriendo alrededor de Awashima-

Técnica de múltiples imágenes Zanzoken -Izanamy había dejado imágenes de el en diferentes posiciones, todas se veían que iban a atacar a Awashima, Awashima se giró y lanzo un golpe dandole a una imagen de Izanamy-

Este tonto truco no te servirá -dijo Awashima molesto, Izanamy apareció detrás de el daño,e una patada en la cabeza y lo tiro al suelo, Awashima cayo de cara al suelo y se enojo, golpeo el suelo liberando una onda de energía tratando de darle a Izanamy pero solo le dio a sus imágenes y las deshizo, Izanamy apareció corriendo hacia el con las manos retraídas-

Golpe de doble hueso! -Izanamy se acercó a él y estiro los brazos dandole un golpe con ambos puños en el estomago, libero energía en forma de una honda de viento, Awashima grito sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo, la onda de energía fue liberada y Awashima termino siendo alejado hasta que impacto con unas pocas casas, Izanamy estaba cansado y respirando de forma agitada viendo el campo y la zona de impacto, Hinata por su lado estaba herida y con una línea de sangre pasando por su ojo derecho-

Por que no te rindes? -dijo Hiruko molesto y arto- sabes que no ganaras por que sigues peleando

Por que tengo a seres muy preciados para mi, no voy a dejar que mates y destruyas todo lo que amo solo por diversión -dijo Hinata molesta, concentro energía en su brazo derecho formando una esfera de fuego que comenzó a girar formando una shuriken- si tengo que morir para defender todo lo que amo que así sea, no es por mi deber es porque es lo que siento y eso es amor, algo que ustedes dos nunca debieron sentir por eso no son dignos de ser dioses

Y tu quien te crees para decirme eso?! -dijo Hiruko muy molesto y expulso mucho poder en su cuerpo, concentro la energía en su brazo derecho y formo una esfera azul algo grande-

Dime una cosa, tu peleas para ganarme o solo por que tienes que ganar? -dijo Awashima molesto viendo a Izanamy el estaba herido, su manga izquierda de su ropa ya no estaba y revelan a un vendaje con leves manchas de sangre y en su cabeza y cara había heridas las cuales sangraban-

Yo peleo para proteger a mis amigos, a mi familia y mi hogar, no puedo dejar que lo destruyan solo por una tonta ambición -dijo Izanamy serio- que ganarían convirtiéndose en dioses si no hay mundo ni seres a los cuales amar, Izanagi me lo dijo, ustedes tenían maldad en su corazón y el consejo los consideraron inestables no solo por sus cuerpos si no por su mentalidad -Awashima estaba expulsando mas poder de su cuerpo haciéndose mas grande- comprendo la soledad que debieron sentir tantos siglos solos pero las personas y seres de este planeta no merecen sufrir por lo que otros les hicieron -Izanamy comenzado a expulsar energía de su cuerpo, formo dos esferas de energía azul en sus manos y luego estas se volvieron rojas, retajo sus manos a sus costillas del lado derecho y las juntos formando una esfera todavía más grande- yo tengo una familia la cual quiero proteger y no me importa morir por hacerlo

Te matare para que dejes de decir estupideces! -Awashima gritó molesto y avanzó-

Recibe el poder aumentado diez veces del Ka Me Ha Me Ha! -Izanamy disparo sus técnica en forma de un gran rayo rojo, el ataque golpeo directo a Awashima en el cuerpo dejando una explosión en el campo, en el aire Hinata y Hiruko chocaron sus ataques creando una colisión en forma de esfera, los dos siguieron empujando contra el otro haciendo que la esfera fuera mas grande, los ataques de ambos siguieron creciendo hasta que explotaron en el campo dejando una gran pantalla de humo, Hinata estaba cayendo al suelo herida por recibir parte de la explosión directo en el cuerpo, había perdido su transformación cuando estaba por tocar el suelo Izanamy la atrapo en sus brazos, el tenía heridas en el cuerpo, la mitad de su playera estaba rota del lado derecho y tenía líneas de sangre saliendo de su hocico, Izanamy vio el campo destruido por los ataques y dos columnas de humo, no dijo nada solo se fue caminando de ahí, después de unos minutos había llegado a su aldea donde Luceli lo recibió son un abrazo y llevaron a Hinata a que la curaran, Izanamy por su parte había recibido ayuda médica pero había quedado dormido mientras Hinata despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su bebé Long, en los escombros de Tokyo se podía ver como Awashima y Hiruko salieron de los escombros con leves heridas y unas cuantas quemaduras en sus cuerpos-

Maldito! -Awashima grito goleando el suelo dejando un agujero muy grande- cuando lo tenga en mis manos juro que esta ves si lo matare!

Relájate hermano -dijo Hiruko serio- ese lobo si demostró ser fuerte al igual que la tigresa blanca, todavía puedo sentir sus energías esta vez pelearemos con nuestro máximo poder y no quiero errores, le haremos sentir el peor dolor del infierno -los dos hermanos se levantaron y se fueron de ahí mismo, mientras en la aldea Shiba Izanamy estaba recostado en su cama con muchos vendajes en su cuerpo, Luceli eso dejaba de estar preocupada por el y estaba a su lado siempre-

Como se encuentra? -dijo Hinata preocupada cargando a su hijo-

Esta dormido, su cuerpo sufrió muchas heridas y las cicatrices que tenía se abrieron -dijo Luceli preocupada viendo los vendajes en el cuerpo de Izanamy- siempre fue el más fuerte de todos los guerreros en la casa Shiba pero cada vez que lo veo así que ha tenido una pelea muy grande y ha terminado muy lastimado se me rompe el corazón -Luceli lloro un poco mientras Hinata se asentó a su ladeo para consolarla- dime quienes fueron?

Unos sujetos muy extraños Hiruko y Awashima, esos dos atacaron Tokyo sin piedad el número de muertos se desconoce pero dijeron que querían matar a Izanamy solo por que se parecía a Izanagi -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Los dos falsos dioses, si conozco la historia, supongo que creen que si matan a los guardianes demostraran su poder y podrán ascender al cielo con los demás dioses pero fueron ellos quienes los expulsaron por sus pensamientos impuros -dijo Luceli preocupada- si vienen aquí no sabremos que hacer -lloro un poco mientras Hinata no podía dejar de ver a Izanamy acostado en en su cama, después de un rato se escucho un impacto afuera y Hinata dejo a Long en su cuna para salir a ver, Hiruko y Awashima habían llegado a la aldea y la comenzaron a atacar sin piedad, los aldeanos estaban alejándose para estar más seguros, Hinata expulso mas poder y pasó a su forma de guardiana, salto y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos- Hinata confiamos en ti -Luceli vio como Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe a Hiruko en la cara-

Dejen mi casa en paz -Hinata grito molesta levanto los brazos entrelazando los dedos y lanzo un golpe vertical con sus puños dandole a Hiruko en la espalda y lo lanzo al suelo, creo una shuriken de fuego y la lanzo contra Awashima en su espalda dejando que ardiera con fuerza, Awashima cayo al suelo con la espalda envuelta en llamas, Hiruko apareció detrás de ella lanzando un bola de energía, la esfera de energía exploto en su espalda dejándola mas herida- maldicion mis poderes están todavía bajos -Hinata abrió los ojos y Awashima le dio un golpe soltando energía Hinata fue lanzada a un lado mientras su cuerpo sufría mas heridas, cayó al suelo mientras sus heridas se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar, Hiruko la sujeto del cuello y la levanto para verla a los ojos-

Así que hasta que llegaste -dijo Hiruko serio- sabes si no te hubieras metido en mi camino tu muerte seria mas lenta pero no, como me lastimadte y me humillaste te haré sufrir mucho -Hiruko le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que gritara un poco, le dio algunos golpes en la cara haciendo que escupiera sangre un poco mas, la siguió golpeando cada vez mas, Hinata estaba gritando un poco mientras Luceli cerró los ojos evitando ver lo que pasaba, Izanamy comenzó a moverse en su cama tratando de levantarse- que aburrido -Hiruko le dio dio un golpe al estomago pero Hinata ya no grito, solo la dejo caer al suelo herida y sin moverse- enserio que las criaturas de este mundo me dan asco y son inútiles -le puso el pie encima apretándole la cabeza un poco _"entonces esta era mi fuerza? Lo que siempre quise fue tener una vida llena de aventuras lejano de este lugar...cuando...la conseguí con Po..todo fue lo que siempre quise"_ pensó Hinata viendo el campo sintiendo dolor nada mas pero ya no podía hacer nada, " _Mi maestro, Cirenio, me había dicho que tenía que encontrar la verdad en mi corazón sobre mi verdadera fuerza, que tenía que tener un motivo para pelear y tener mas fuerza nunca lo entendí"_ Hinata pensaba asustada viendo como Hiruko creo una esfera de energía en su mano pero en eso apareció Izanamy dandole un golpe en el pecho y lo alejó de ella, Izanamy estaba en su forma de guardián, se acercó a Hinata y la cargo en sus brazos-

Finalmente apareces -dijo Awashima viendo a Izanamy-

No se los perdonare malditos! -dijo Izanamy molesto- Hinata dime estas bien contéstame por favor!

Iza...na..my...-decía Hinata herida- ten..cuidado..ellos son..muy fuertes -Izanamy asintió y desapareció dejando a Hinata en su cuarto-

Quédate aquí y descansa Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la tomo de la mano y ella lo sujeto soltando unas leves lagrimas- quiero que me des un poco de tu energía, dame tu fuerza -Hinata cerro los ojos un momento y pasó sus energías a Izanamy, la transformación de Hinata se había deshecho e Izanamy estaba cubierto por una aura roja como el fuego pero con detalles dorados, se levanto y avanzó hacia la ventana- Luceli cuídate y quédate aquí, te amo -sonrío y Luceli se quedo sorprendida viendo su poder- les prometo que yo ganare! -Izanamy apareció en el suelo emanando fuego de su cuerpo-

Realmente crees que puedes ganarnos?! -dijo Awashima sonriendo con burla- que puedes hacer tu solo?

No estoy solo, por si lo han olvidos ustedes atacaron mi casa -dijo Izanamy serio- Hijos del clan Shiba denme sus poderes, denme sus energías las suficientes para derrotar a estos sujetos! Denme su energía! -los guerreros que estaban cerca, todos los habitantes alzaron sus manos soltando energía en pequeños fragmentos que se reunía en la gema de Izanamy haciendo que su poder fuera mas grande- gracias Todos!

No me quedare a escuchar más tonterías muere! -Awashima avanzó y lanzo un golpe, el golpe impacto en el algo dejando un gran temblor y rocas levantadas en el campo- que?! -la energía de Awashima seguía aumentado cubriendo toda la aldea en un resplandor rojo- Hiruko hermano algo banda mal! -su puño había sido detenido por la mano de Izanamy, Izanamy estaba forcejeando contra el, gruño con fuerza y el fuego aumento pasando a un color dorado, el fuego había aumentado dejando un fuerte resplandor que opaco al de Awashima- ahora tienes poderes ilimitados! -Izanamy grito liberando un poco de fuego de su mano Awashima salto hacia atrás cuando sintió que su mano ardía con fuerza, el pelo de Izanamy seguía igual pero sus marcas ahora eran azules, en su frente se formaron tres marcas verticales y en sus mejillas sus marcas se hicieron más gruesas formando dos líneas gruesas que iban desde sus brazo hasta al final de sus mejillas, las vendas en su cuerpo se deshicieron mostrando parte de su pecho marcado por sus músculos y sus brazos, en los hombros los tatuajes de las más se habían vuelto azules y en su cuerpo y brazos aparecieron las marcas de un tigre pero de color azul, sus colmillos crecieron casi el doble formando colmillos de sable, Izanamy dio un paso y grito librando un gran rugido de tigre en el campo, se liberan una onda de viendo y energía y el fuego siguió cubriéndolo, en su espalda de formo un anillo de fuego que luego dio pasos a dos alas hechas de fuego, las alas parecían como las de un ave pero eran mas largas y amplias, brillaban de un color dorado y sus ojos eran una combinación entre azul y verde esmeralda-

Que son esas llamas?! -dijo Hiruko viendo que las llamas estaban cambiando Izanamy estaba acercando conteniendo el fuego en su cuerpo- las llamas se están volviendo doradas! -Awashima estaba alejándose un poco e Izanamy grito liberando un fuerte rugido- se parece a un tigre!

No me contendré -dijo Awashima serio, avanzó concentrando energía en su brazo izquierdo-

No lo hagas hermano! -Hiruko trato de detenerlo pero Awashima e Izanamy había chocado sus puños en un fuerte impacto, se vio una fuerte colisión entre ambos hasta que Izanamy libero energía de un solo golpe rompiéndole el brazo a Awashima, Awashima grito sujetando el hombro ya que se brazos habría sido cortado-

Maldito! -Awashima grito lleno de dolor y concentro energía en su brazo libre haciendo una esfera mas grande de energía, Izanamy solo estaba gruñendo pero coloco sus manos abiertas y estiro los brazos frente a su pecho, formo una esfera de color dorada hacha con las llamas de su cuerpo- muere! -Izanamy libero la energía en forma de una gran llamarada e impactó con la energía de Awashima, los dos estaban forcejeando con las energías, Izanamy grito liberando una gran cantidad de fuego empujando la esfera de Awashima hasta que lo golpeo en el pecho, Awashima grito siendo empujado por la técnica hasta atravesar el muro de la aldea Shiba, Awashima grito hasta que su energía exploto lejos convirtiéndolo en cenizas, en el otro mundo Izanagi escucho los últimos gritos de su hijo y se levanto tratando de ver que pasaba, creo una esfera azul y vio como Izanamy había destruido a Awashima-

Hermano -dijo Hiruko entristecido viendo el agujero donde su hermana o había muerto- haré que..-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Izanamy estaba frente a él dandole un golpe directo en la cara, se libero mucha energía con el golpe, Hiruko había sido lanzado a un extremo e Izanamy lo siguió abriendo sus alas- yo no pienso perder! -Hiruko disparó energía pero Izanamy solo le dio un golpe desviándola a un lado, apareció frente a él y le dio una serie de golpes en el cuerpo, Hiruko trataba de defenderse pero no podía los golpes de Izanamy le daban en todo el cuerpo dejándole quemaduras-

Ya basta por favor! -decía Izanagi algo preocupado pero Izanamy ya no escuchaba razones, Izanamy le dio un golpe al mentón a Hiruko liberando algo de fuego, Hiruko grito de dolor mientras sacaba mas sangre por la boca, Izanamy lo siguió dejando un rastro de fuego dorado en su camino, Hiruko trato de verlo pero noto algo extraño en el igual que Izanagi- Que es eso?! -el pelo de Izanamy en su cara y cabeza al igual que en unas partes de su cuerpo había cambiado a un color rojizo mientras sus alas parecían de verdad, esa imagen solo duro un segundo para la vista de ambos, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Hiruko en el estomago liberando una onda de fuego, Hiruko fue cayendo directo al suelo con una herida en el estomago que no paraba de sangrar _"Lo siento hermanos creo que no somos dignos de ser dioses como pensaba, descuiden muy pronto me reuniré con ustedes pero no me iré sin antes pelear"_ pensó Hiruko extendiendo los brazos formando una esfera de energía más grande, la disparo e Izanamy le dio un golpe forcejando con ella, Izanamy grito liberando mas energía y atravesó la esfera con su puño- No! No lo hagas! -Izanagi trato de detenerlo pero Izanamy impacto directo en el pecho de Hiruko liberando mucha energía- No lo hagas! -Izanamy había atravesado el pecho de Hiruko liberando una gran cantidad de fuego que destruyó el cuerpo de Hiruko e Izanamy impacto el fuego perdiendo el fuego de su cuerpo, había dejado un agujero en el suelo con rastros de quemaduras, se fue calmando hasta que perdió esa forma y regreso a su forma de guardián original, estaba muy cansado y solo se relajado-

Discúlpame, pero no tenía otra opción, era eliminarlos o dejar que eliminaran a mi familia, se que debes odiarme en estos momentos -dijo Izanamy serio y frente a él estaba Izanagi viéndolo serio y algo molesto- me vas a matar?

No -dijo Izanagi serio- entiendo por que lo hiciste y todo esto también es mi culpa fui yo quien los abandono por sus deformidades, solo cumplí una orden actúe como un simple soldado y no como un padre, no te culpo de nada pero solo te diré esto, no te confíes demasiado hay seres mucho más poderosos que ustedes seis por ahora solo disfruta a tu familia y tu vida -Izanagi estaba serio e Izanamy igual, pero Izanagi no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña forma que vio- nos veremos después -en solo un instante había desaparecido, después de un rato Izanamy estaba dormido en su cuarto mientras Luceli lo vigilaba dormir-

Luceli ve a comer yo lo cuido -dijo Hinata sonriendo, pero Luceli tenía ese animo decaído de nuevo, Hinata estaba usando una bata y cargaba a su hijo en sus brazos- Luceli por favor él estará bien después de todo uso mucha energía pero esta fuera de peligro

No es eso es que cuando lo vi en esa forma me sorprendí bastante fue algo increíble -dijo Luceli sorprendida- pero de nada sirve hablarlo mejor voy a comer tu quédate y vigílalo por favor -Hinata sonrió asintiendo- pero no le hagas nada raro -Luceli sonrió-

Yo no haría eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo desviando la mirada mientras la cola tenía una frasco de tinta _"y yo que quería hacerle garabatos mientras dormía"_ pensó Hinata de forma infantil, Luceli se retiró de ahí dejando a Hinata en el cuarto, Hinata vio que los hijos de Luceli estaban en su cuna así que puso a Long a un lado dejándolo dormir, sonrío y dejo el frasco de tinta en un escritorio, se acercó a Izanamy solo para sentarse en la cama- eres un Guerrero admirable, me di cuenta de algo importante mientras peleaba contra esos dos, pensaba que era tu obligación proteger a tus seres queridos y a causa de eso un poder totalmente diferente brotaba de tu corazón -Hinata acaricio un poco el pelo de Izanamy y luego vio a su hijo el cual se daba vuelta en la cuna- quizás tenga razón ahora yo tengo el mismo deber, antes yo pena para que todo se hiciera a mi voluntad por diversión, era una delicia para mi lastimar a la gente y sobre todo para fortalecer mi orgullo, pero Izanamy tu eres diferente, siempre sobrepasaste los límites de tu fuerza para no perder ante nadie -Hinata sonrió soltando unas leves lagrimas- siempre corriendo de un lado a otro peleando sin parar por eso siempre terminas así pero siempre proteges lo que amas sin importarte tu propia vida, por eso te admiro -Hinata le dio un beso en la frente soltando lagrimas dejando que cayeran en su cabeza soltando leves rastros de vapor- Izanamy tu eres el numero 1 para mi -en el palacio de Jade Po sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero-

Qué te pasa? -dijo Byakun con la boca llena de fideos-

No lo se pero un momento me sentí ofendido y cambiado -dijo Po extrañado cometido un poco mas tranquilo-

Por cierto ninguno de ustedes lo noto? -dijo Boa comiendo un poco junto a los demás mientras Tigresa estaba tallando su vientre cantando-

Que cosas? Estas cambiando de piel? -dijo James sonriendo- o ya se te llego tu día especial?! -Boa se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras los demás veían a Boa extrañados-

Idiota! -Boa le dio un fuerte golpe con la cola en la cara a James que lo mando a volar estrellándose con la puerta del palacio de cara- no hablo de eso! -James solo termino pegado en la puerta mientras pensaba _"nadie me respeta"_ \- hablo que se sintió una energía hace unos momento y luego desapareció pero era enorme

Como lo que tengo entre las piernas -dijo Po sonriendo Byakun se rió al igual que Tigresa, Tigresa se rió un poco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para calmarlo-

Ya deberíamos...pensar en esa energía -dijo Shifu tratando de no reír- que fue lo que sentiste Boa?

En un momento la energía era débil y luego aumentó su fuerza de una forma brutal para después explotar al máximo y desapareció -dijo Boa sorprendida-

De lo que yo me preocuparía seria de las consecuencias que habrá tenido esta batalla -dijo Grulla algo intranquilo a su lado estaba Mei Lín cargando a su cachorro-

De que hablas Grulla? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Buen digo si ese sujeto vino a a pelear contra los guardianes no hablara alguien mas dispuestos a vengarlo o estar en contra de los guardianes -dijo Grulla nervioso mientras el habiente se puso algo tenso-

Descuida Grulla cuando eso pase nosotros estaremos aquí para defenderlo todo -dijo Po sonriendo- además siempre cuento con su apoyo y sus energías amigos -todos sonrieron teniéndole mas confianza a Po- bueno ya es tarde y hay que dormir

Si nuestra bebe me hace querer dormir mas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po la ayudo a levantarse de su silla- oh quiero ir al baño de nuevo

Pero ya fuiste 10 veces seguidas en dos horas -dijo Po sorprendido y se llevó a Tigresa al cuarto, mientras todos dormían en la luna se podía ver la figura de una loba de pelo azulado claro con la parte de arriba de la cabeza un poco mas oscuro, tenía ojos amarillos y su vestimenta esta un vestido largo de color morado ajustado a su cuerpo, usaba una faja de color negra con dibujos de nubes, sus mangas eran largas y amplias con dibujos de luna a cuatro menguante en las mangas, tenía un collar con lunas hechas de piedra color jade y pechos copa D, a su lado estaba otra loba pero esta tenía el pelo completamente blanco con marcas rojas en su cara como las de Izanamy, tenía un kimono blanco ajustado a su cuerpo con bordes rojos y detalles de fuego de color dorado por la falda, su cola era larga con forma de llama al final y sus ojos eran amarillos también, en su cabeza tenía una corona con forma de sol, en la espalda tenía una espada de mango dorado co la hoja muy larga y un escudo dorado redondo con el dibujo de un sol enfrente-

Pues parece que los guardianes logrado destruir a nuestros hermanos -dijo La loba de pelo azul algo tranquila- también parece que nuestro guardián alcanzó su segunda etapa, Amaterasu

Ya veo han progresa mucho pero todavía no están listos para pelear contra un dios y me temo un el tiempo se esta acabando solo son unos meses -dijo la loba blanca conocido como Amaterasu- Tsukuyomi dime crees que estarán listos para enfrentarse a nuestro hermano?

No puedo mentirte hermana pero ninguno de ellos podría ni hacerle ni un rasguño -dijo Tsukuyomi preocupada, Amaterasu solo se tapo la boca y luego se tallo la cabeza- sus elegidos están casi listos solo falta la corona y Susanoo regresara para destruir la tierra

Nuestra única esperanza es decirles la clave para alcanzar el modo celestial pero solo el dragon podrá llegar a esa transformación suprema -dijo Amaterasu viendo a Po dormir con su esposa Tigresa, cerró los ojos un momento y pensó algo- ese bebe me da una idea

Que clase de idea? -dijo Tsukuyomi intranquila-

Los guardianes necesitarán ayuda de sus semejantes creo que tendremos que llamar a los próximos guardianes -dijo Amaterasu seria-

Piensas llamar a los siguientes guardianes del futuro?! Hermana piénsalo bien nosotras no podemos interferir con el curso de la historia pero llamar a la gente del futuro además no sabemos que caos podría desatar esa idea -dijo Tsukuyomi asustada-

Esta bien con tal de salvar al mundo tomare la responsabilidad por mi idea -dijo Amaterasu seria- tendremos que evitar que el mundo caiga en manos de Susanoo


	4. Chapter 4

**¡La batalla de los dioses comienza!**

 _Los guerreros elementales, existen desde que los animales vieron la luz por primera vez, estos poderes fueron un regalo de de los dioses originales de Japón, se dice que la naturaleza fue creada por el poder de los dioses y sus guardianes, los guardianes eran Seiryu, Phoenix, Genbu y Byakko_ -

Se podía ver un océano y encima el cielo nublado donde se noto un brillo dorado, de ahí aparecieron un lobo de pelo plateado con tonos azules, usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo de color azul rey con bordes dorados, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una lanza de mango rojo y largo, la guardia era de color dorada donde tenía seis gemas de color rojo, verde esmeralda, azul, verde, azul oscuro con forma de luna y una con forma de sol de color naranja brillante, al lado del lobo estaba un loba de pelo blanco de todo el cuerpo con ojos morados, tenía el pelo de la cabeza de color rojo sangre, su pelo estaba peinado de lado y tenía tres mechones al lado derecho de su cara, usaba un vestido blanco antiguo con detalles violetas en el cuerpo con una cinta del mismo color en la cintura, los dos sujetaron la lanza, lo levantaron y luego la lanzaron al océano haciendo que el mismo océano brillara de color dorado-

 _El macho era conocido como Izanagi y su esposa era Izanami, los dos dieron vida a la tierra creando la primera isla del mundo_ -del océano se creó la primera isla, una isla de gran tamaño como un continente, apenas la tierra emergio del mar esta comenzó a cubrirse se hierva y vida, los dos lobos bajaron y comenzaron a hacer su castillo, un castillo japonés algo grande- _durante años ellos vivieron en paz y armonía teniendo hijos los cuales fueron convirtiéndose en parte de la tierra_ -se pudo ver a Izanagi y a Izanami cargando unos cuantos cachorros en sus brazos y parecían felices- _pero esa felicidad no duró para siempre, Izanami murió al dar a luz a su último hijo y por ira Izanagi termino matando al cachorro_ -se puso ver cómo el pequeño cachorro desaparecía en manos de Izanagi formando pequeñas luces-

 _Izanagi pensó en traer a Izanami a la vida así que bajó al inframundo a intentar sacarla, los dos estaban por salir pero Izanagi vio a su espalda antes de salir del inframundo y por culpa de eso Izanami se transformó de una manera horrible -_ se vio como Izanagi se dio la vuelta Lara ver a Izanami y esta comenzó a gritar mientras se cubría de un poder oscuro y negro- _después de eso Izanagi emergio solo al mundo donde llevo al agua de la tierra_ -se podía ver cómo Izanagi avanzó al agua quitándose la armadura- _se lavó la cara y el cuerpo para purificarse pero cuando hizo eso dio vida a tres dioses más_ -Izanagi se estaba lavando la cara en el mar cuando de su ojos ojos y nariz a comenzaron salir pequeño chorros de agua los cuales al tocar el suelo se levantaron formando tres figuras, la primera era una loba de pelo rojo en la cabeza, espalda y brazos, el centro de su cuerpo así como su cara tenía el pelo blanco, abrió sus ojos mostrando unos ojos color miel, la segunda figura resultó ser una loba del mismo patrón del pelo de la primera solo que su pelo era azul oscuro en lugar de rojo y tenía ojos azules y un tatuaje de una luna en cuarto menguante en la frente, el ultimo resultó ser un lobo macho con el mismo patrón de color de pelo pero solo que este era negro con ojos color rojo, cada uno de ellos estaba sin ropa frente a Izanagi- _estos dioses fueron llamados Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo_

 _Izanagi se retiró a otro mundo fuera del tiempo y el espacio para preservar el equilibrio del universo y observar que rumbo tomaba la humanidad que había creado, con el paso de los siglos Amaterasu fue nombrada la diosa del sol y ella al ser la mayor de los tres era tenía que ser la más responsable, así que se ella decidió cuidar a las humanidad desde el sol, Tsukuyomi fue nombrada la diosa de la luna ella observaba a la humanidad durante la noche y la protegía, pero Susanoo era el más fuerte y terco de los tres, él deseaba las batallas así como regir el mundo entero, las diosas vieron esto como un acto en contra de su deber-_ se vio como Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi usaban vestidos grandes de color blanco con rojo y azul, ambas estaban frente a Susanoo el cual usaba una armadura negra con detalles plateados y otros dorados en el pecho- _Susanoo encontró la lanza celestial de sus padres y cuando la obtuvo saco las gemas del tigre y la tortuga para juntarlas en una Corona para sí mismo_ -Susanoo usaba una Corona de oro con las dos temas en el centro- _pero no le bastó quería todas las gemas y con ellas destruirla todo_

En un lugar antiguo, más antiguo que el mundo, ese podía ver cómo ese lugar estaba lleno de edificios estilo tanto chinos como japoneses, esos edificios estaban sobre el cielo bañados por la luz del sol, eran tres Castillos en total, se escucho un estruendo en el lugar seguido de una explosión, se podía ver a Susanoo volando hacia su objetivo el cual era Susanoo-

Ríndete hermana y dame la gema del sol y la gema del fénix -dijo Susanoo molesto, usaba una armadura de pecho y estomago completo de bordes dorados con un brillo morado, en los hombros tenía hombreras ovaladas cortas y ajustadas al cuerpo, tenía guantes cubriendo sus manos hasta el codo, las botas cubrían sus piernas hasta las rodillas, Roda su armadura era negra con detalles plateados en el centro del pecho y estomago, por último usaba un pantalón plateado y tenía el cuello levantado con borde plateado-

No hermano lo siento pero no permitiré que destruyas este mundo -dijo Amaterasu sería, ella se quitó el vestido primero revelando su cuerpo desnudo, aulló un momento y su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego rojo y dorado, Susanoo termino impactando el lugar en donde estaba, era una roca con un pequeño edificio, Susanoo se levanto y busco a Amaterasu- estoy aquí -Susanoo se dio la vuelta y recibió un golpe de una flecha roja justo en el pecho, Susanoo termino atravesando la roca donde estaba el edificio, estaba cayendo en el cielo, se dio la vuelta y quedo a pie en el aire, gruñó y vio como Amaterasu salía de las rocas usando una armadura idéntica a la de él solo que en ves de ser negra esta era roja escarlata con bordes dorados y el centro plateado, usaba un pantalón negro debajo mientras en su espalda y cuello aparecían las gemas del Sol y la del Fénix-

Bien hermana si así lo quieres -dijo Susanoo sonriendo con burla, grito concentrando energía en su mano, se creó una aura de rayos negros en su mano derecha y creó una espada de hoja negra de doble filo y mango rojo- empecemos

Los dioses no deberían pelear entre ellos y menos los hermanos -dijo Amaterasu sería, en su mano izquierda concentro fuego formando un escudo dorado de forma redonda, en su mano derecha se concentró una energía dorada formando una espada de estilo Japonesa, la energía se deshizo convirtiéndola en una espada de verdad- la hoja de la lanza celestial, Shibari Mangetsu

-Los dos dioses avanzaron hacia el otro y terminaron chocando sus armas creando una onda de choque en el lugar, los dos estaban forcejeando sus armas soltando fuego y rayos de su choque, Susanoo grito y lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha concentrando energía negra, Amaterasu salto hacia atrás y colocó su escudo frente a ella, Susanoo termino golpeando el escudo con fuerza creando una onda de impacto, los dos se alejaron dejando una onda de sonido, Susanoo desapareció y apareció encima de Amaterasu, lanzó un golpe y soltó una descarga de rayos negros, Amaterasu levanto su escudo y los bloqueo pero Susanoo bajo muy rápido y la sujeto del cuerpo con los brazos, siguieron bajando y Susanoo levanto su espada, Amaterasu grito soltando fuego de su cuerpo, Susanoo se quejó y la solto, Amaterasu giró y le dio un golpe en la cara con su escudo, colocó su escudo frente a ella y disparo una bola de fuego roja y dorada, Susanoo solo se quedó flotando y cuando se dio cuenta recibió el golpe en el cuerpo cuasando una fuerte explosión en el aire, Susanoo salió del humo volando y giró lanzando un corte horizontal disparando una descarga de energía, Amaterasu lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de fuego, los dos ataques chocaron cuasando una gran explosión, en la tierra se veía como el cielo se había abierto con esa fuerte explosión, se escucho otros impacto mientras una especie de esfera de luz y fuego bajaba hacia la tierra, la bola de luz chocó en la tierra cuasando que todo el continente temblara hasta, Susanoo y Amaterasu estaban forcejeando con sus espadas en el campo, Susanoo grito y le dio un golpe a Amaterasu en la cara, Amaterasu se alejó un poco y Susanoo avanzó solo para darle un golpe en el estomago, giró y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándola contra una roca dejando una onda de sonido-

Solo hay una forma de terminar con esto Diosa del sol -dijo Susanoo serio, deshizo su espada y concentro energía en sus manos- una pelea a muerte, uno de los dos debe morir

Siempre hay otra opción hermano mío -dijo Amaterasu tranquila, deshizo sus armas y quedo en guardia, extendió la pierna derecha, retrajo la pierna izquierda doblándola un poco, extendió el brazo derecho mientras retraía el izquierdo e inclinó su cuerpo- eso es que te voy a salva de tu propia oscuridad

-Susanoo avanzó corriendo y Amaterasu lo espero, Susanoo lanzó un golpe y Amaterasu alzó los brazos cruzándolos para bloquear el ataque, se feo una onda de sonido por el impacto y los dos se alejaron quedando de pie frente al otro, Susanoo golpeó el suelo y levanto una roca de gran tamaño avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con ella, Amaterasu le dio un golpe a la roca y la destruyo pero Susanoo giró y le dio una patada de talon en la cara, se produjo una onda de impacto y Amaterasu e lanzada a otro extremo, Amaterasu se giró y quedo a cuatro patas en el suelo, Susanoo avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego negra, Amaterasu desapareció y apareció frente a Susanoo y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejando que la onda de impacto se produjera y el suelo se agrietó, Susanoo se quejó y le dio un golpe a Amaterasu en la cara para alejarla, Susanoo avanzó y los dos se sentaron de las manos dejando una onda de impacto, los dos gritaron dejando que sus poderes salieran de sus cuerpos, se podrido una onda de energía que estaba destruyendo del suelo quizás el continente entero, un rayo cayó del suelo y le dio a ambos, Susanoo se soltó y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Amaterasu lanzándola al cielo, salgo para seguirla, Amaterasu se dio la vuelta cubriéndose de fuego, extendió los brazos creando la silueta de un fénix hecho de llamas y avanzó hacia Susanoo, Susanoo se cubrió de energía negra y los dos terminaron chocando en el aire creando una onda expansiva y otra de onda de energía de parte de ambos.

Susanoo lanzó un golpe y Amaterasu se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque cuasando una onda de impacto, Amaterasu extendió los brazos y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en el pecho, Susanoo termino siendo lanzado a otro extremo y Amaterasu lo siguió envuelta en llamas, apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe con ambas manos juntas justo en el pecho, Susanoo termino siendo lanzado y chocó con el suelo, la tierra entera tembló con fuerza y se creó una onda de impacto, Amaterasu avanzó hacia él y lanzó un golpe soltando él fuego de todo su cuerpo, Susanoo grito recibiendo el golpe directamente, Amaterasu se detuvo viendo el fuego y de ahí salió Susanoo para envestirla con un golpe directo en el estomago, Amaterasu se quejó de dolor y luego grito creando una esfera de fuego en todo su cuerpo, los dos dioses quedaron el cielo viéndose a los ojos-

Mejor pelea con todo tu poder porque esto me aburre -dijo Susanoo serio, Amaterasu grito cubriéndose de fuego, su pelo se volvió blanco, sus ojos seguían igual, en un momento en su cara aparecieron unas marcas rojas, un círculo rojo en su frente con una línea afilada en el centro de extremo a extremo, en su nariz apareció una marca ja que se extendió por toda su nariz hasta que termino separándose en sus mejillas formando dos líneas horizontales en forma triangular y afilada, sus colmillos crecieron y en su espalda aparecieron las las de un fénix he has de fuego- si de eso hablo -Susanoo grito dejando que un rayo le cayera en el cuerpo, su pelo se volvió blanco plateado, el pelo de su cabeza creció en puntas hasta dejar que llegara a su cintura, en sus brazos y piernas aparecieron puntas afiladas de metal-

¡Ese poder debería ser usado para la creación no para la destrucción! -Amaterasu grito molesta y se envolvió en energía formando una esfera de fuego-

¡Ahora es mi poder! -Susanoo grito molesto, los dos avanzaron envolviéndose en poder, los dos chocaron en el aire dejando una onda de energía negra en el campo, Amaterasu le dio un golpe a Susanoo en el pecho pero Susanoo le dio una rodillazo en el estomago, Susanoo se giró y le dio una patada a Amaterasu en la cara, Susanoo había alejado a Amaterasu de él y la siguió, avanzó rápido y apareció frente a ella solo para darle una patada en el esto o y la elevó, Amaterasu grito de dolor y termino siendo lanzada al aire, se dio la vuelta y disparo una bola de fuego de su cuerpo, Susanoo extendió los brazos y atravesó la esfera como si nada, termino impactando a Amaterasu en el cuerpo y la elevó en los cielos, siguió hasta que los dos salieron del planeta- ¡Muere!

-Amaterasu grito y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Susanoo en la espalda con ambos brazos, concentro fuego en el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en la cara, Susanoo la soltó y Amaterasu le dio otro golpe en el pecho, lo sujeto del cuello y siguió golpeando una y otra vez en la cara, comenzaron a bajar cubriéndose de fuego por la velocidad en la que iban, Amaterasu siguió golpeando a Susanoo hasta que los dos terminaron golpeando en una isla y dejaron una gran explosión dejando la tierra de esa isla cubierta de fuego, Amaterasu se levanto mientras partes de su armadura caían y revelaban una traje negro debajo, busco a Susanoo pero el apareció frente a ella dandole un golpe en el pecho, Amaterasu cayó al suelo y Susanoo la sujeto de las piernas para lanzarla a otro extremo, Susanoo avanzó hacia ella y le dio un golpe en el pecho tirándola al suelo, la sujeto del cuello, la levanto y le dio un golpe lanzándola contra una roca, Amaterasu golpeó la roca con la espalda y Susanoo avanzó hacia ella, los dos chocaron sus manos quedando en un forcejeo entre los dos dejando que el suelo se agrietara por la energía, Susanoo doblo sus brazos lanzando a Amaterasu a otro extremo, Susanoo avanzó y le dio una tacleada en el cuerpo, la siguió empujando hasta que la estrelló contra una montaña dejando una onda de eco en el campo y la tierra tembló con fuerza, Amaterasu estaba cansada y atorada en la montaña, Tsukuyomi bajó del cielo usando una armadura azul como la de sus hermanos pero ajustada al cuerpo-

Esto termina aquí hermana -dijo Susanoo serio, retrajo su brazo derecho concentro energía en su mano- muere

¡No! -Tsukuyomi grito, extendió los brazos a los lados creando llamas doradas en las manos, extendió los brazos y los junto frente a ella, disparo un rayo dorado formando un gran dragón chino, el dragón avanzó y atrapó a Susanoo en su boca cuasando una gran explosión, Tsukuyomi se cubrió de una energía azul y dorada, avanzó corriendo rápido y tomo a Amaterasu para llevarla con ella a otro lado, las dos terminaron en un lugar alejado- hermana ¿te encuentras bien?

Si Tsukuyomi solo que mi cuerpo siento los efectos dd los dos estados sagrados -dijo Amaterasu sería- debo derrotarlo sin matarlo pero él no se está conteniendo por eso estoy perdiendo

Hay que detenerlo -dijo Tsukuyomi sería, ella grito mientras llamas azules y doradas la cubrían, su pelo se volvió blanco completamente mientras su cuerpo ganaba unas marcas azules como de tigre en todo el cuerpo, en su cara aparecieron marcas afiladas en sus mejillas, su armadura cambio a un color dorada, se veía sólida y como una gabardina con una coma del Ying y Yang verde esmeralda en su espalda- ahí voy -Susanoo salió del fuego y avanzó para que dar frente a las dos diosas-

¡Vete de aquí hermana esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! -dijo Susanoo serio-

No dejaré que le hagas algo malo a mi hermana y a la tierra -dijo Tsukuyomi sería, aplaudió y debajo de Susanoo apareció un círculo con forma del Ying y el Yang- toma esto -la energía liberó un pilar de luz dorada cubriendo a Susanoo dentro de la energía Susanoo grito de dolor y termino siendo elevado en el aire, hasta que la energía explotó- ¡Hermana ahora el sello!

¡Bien hecho Tsukuyomi! -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo, choco sus palmas abiertas con los dedos extendidos- ¡Sello de cadena! -extendió los brazos cuando cadenas de energía color rojo y sujeto a Susanoo del cuerpo, Susanoo se quejó trato de soltarse pero no pudo-

El sello celestial de las cadenas -dijo Susanoo molesto- me las pagarás...

Tsukuyomi ahora -dijo Amaterasu sera, Tsukuyomi cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrio dejando que una energía azul cubriera a Susanoo en todo el cuerpo, la energía se concentró y formó un óvalo manteniéndolo encerrado ahí dentro, Amaterasu soltó las cadenas pero estas se mantuvieron atadas al cuerpo de Susanoo, avanzó hacia él y le quitó la Corona deshaciendo su transformación, las gemas rodearon a Amaterasu dandole más poder y formó un fuego azul en todo su cuerpo, sus marcas cambiaron formando una flecha hecha de cinco líneas filosas en su frente y sus ojos se volvieron verdes, las alas de fuego se volvieron azules y el fuego la rodeo completamente- ahora Susanoo por tus crímenes contra el cielo te sentencio a estar toda tu vida de dios sellado en el centro del mundo -Susanoo grito molesto mientras la tierra comenzó a moverse y lo rodeó, toda la tierra se junto en los pies de Susanoo, siguió recorriendo su cuerpo hasta formar un ataúd de roca negra, la Corona de Susanoo fue rota en tres partes- solo pongo una condición, cuando el poder de las seis gemas este junto de nuevo podrás resurgir hermano pero hasta que ese día llegue duerme eternamente -un dibujo del sol apareció en el frente del ataúd y después fue lanzado al suelo de la isla, al final la tierra se sello-

Para evitar que sea despertado en futuro separara la isla entera -dijo Tsukuyomi sería, avanzó al suelo y lo golpeó para separar la isla en un terremoto, la isla termino despedida del continente y se fue moviendo con la marea-

Estas gemas deben ser usadas para el bien así que es mejor que no estén juntas de nuevo -dijo Amaterasu sería, las seis gemas se separaron de ellas regresando las a la normalidad, disperso las cuatro a una isla y las gemas del sol y la luna fueron enviadas a otra isla, por último la espada la lanzó con las gemas del sol y la luna- jamás deben estar juntas o el desastre se desatara, solo espero que en el futuro haya grandes guerreros que puedan usar los poderes de estas gemas y libren al mundo de Susanoo

Tenemos esperanza en el futuro -dijeron las dos hermanas serias, el tiempo fue pasando, mes tras mes, años tras años hasta que finalmente se volvieron milenios, los animales fueron evolucionando convirtiéndose en los seres pensantes que se ven hoy en día, diferentes cosas pasaron, diferentes eventos pero Susanoo siempre permaneció en su ataúd hasta el día en que pudiera levantarse de nuevo-

 **Nota- publicare la historia en Julio**


End file.
